Julian Cheshire
by JayJayCheshire
Summary: Julian Cheshire is a witch that has been alive for over two thousand years. Because of a curse he is unable to die and lives with his best friend and fellow immortal, Daniel. They move to Black Wood, England with Julian's son after Julian was shot by a fellow classmate and ends up meeting his five mates. Now they are finally able to unite the magical races.
1. Chapter One - The Trial

~Julian~

I slipped in through the court room doors, trying to be as quiet as I could and sat down about three rows in. Fortunately no one really noticed me and those who did, didn't recognize me as I had my hood up so no one would see my face.

One of the few people who noticed me was the prosecutor Jackson Payne, or Jackie as I always call him. I met him about fifteen years back when I decided to go to Law School. Because why not? Really I was just bored. He was one of the few people who knew who I was and we were pretty good friends. He is the one who said I should come to the trail just to freak out Chad Everett.

Chad Everett was a senior at the high school I've been going to the last three years and he is probably the biggest homophobe I've ever seen. Yes I'm gay and I'm not ashamed to yell it. In fact I have on many occasions. Anyway he and his group of jerks often harassed me and tried to beat the gay out of me. I say tried, because they were the ones who were usually beaten up by the end. Plus even if they did hit me, I would be healed within an hour or so, unlike them. About a month ago, two months into summer vacation, Chad followed me home from the grocery shopping and shot me in the back of the head.

Fortunately Daniel, my best friend and royal guard, was out with my son, Kasey, so Kasey didn't see what happened. Daniel had actually come home with Kasey about ten minutes later and took him inside before helping me into the medical room we have. After he took out the bullet and I started healing, he then got the groceries and put them away.

About a week later the news had found out about what happened, as Daniel had contacted the police when he was sure I was healing right and Chad was arrested because of the video footage we had. You see we have a security system and cameras that covered all around the outside, and inside, of my house so it caught him shooting me. Now all I have to do it wait and see what the ruling is.

"I have one more witness your honor." I heard Jackie say, and realized I had spaced out for however long. I looked at the front and saw Chad's lawyer, Mathew Grant, stand up from their table outraged.

"Your honor, we were never given any notice that there was any other witnesses!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, well I wasn't sure if he was able to make it. Seeing as he was shot a month ago and has been healing since!" Jackie exclaimed even louder before calming himself and turned and faced the judge while everyone in the court room whispered to each other about me. "Your honor, if I may I would like to call Julian Cheshire to the stand."

"Yes may." He said, ignoring Mathew's objection. Jackie turned around and nodded to me. I stood up, pulled the hood from my face, showing the bandages that were wrapped around the back of my head, and headed up the isle to the front. As I passed people, I could hear their whispered, but didn't care to pay attention as I knew what they were whispering about. I stepped up to the stand and after I did the oath thing, I sat down on the bench.

The next ten minutes or so Jackie asked me what happened and other things like that. When he was finished Mathew stood up and walked toward me. I wasn't looking forward to this bit, because I know he was going to ask questions that had no real relevance to what happened a month ago to try and confuse the jury and make them think Chad wasn't at fault. I wouldn't be surprised if he went so far as to try and say that Jackie and his team falsified the tape or some crap like that. "So, Julian, you say that my client shot you in the head after following you home a month ago?"

"Yes."

"And why do you believe he did that?"

"Because he is homophobic and I am gay."

"And yet you have a son, am I correct on that?" He asked, smugly as though he caught me in some lie.

"I do not see how that is relevant to the fact that he shot me in the head." I said calmly, although I so wanted to punch him for bringing my son into this.

"Well it is, if in fact you are not gay, then how would him being homophobic cause him to shot you?"

"I am gay and just because I have a son doesn't make me not gay. As far as anyone is concerned I could have figured out I was gay after I had my son." I said smirking ever so slightly at him knowing I was angering him for not falling for his trap.

"Mr. Grant, unless you ask something that is relevant to this case, I will have to ask you to return to your seat so the jury can decide." The judge said and I saw Jackie smirk at Mathew's back.

Fortunately he stopped with those questions, unfortunately though he spent the next fifteen minutes asking even more annoying questions that didn't have all that much relevance. Luckily after about half an hour on the witness stand, I was able to leave and returned to my seat to wait for the jury's decision. Which surprisingly only took like another half an hour for that to happen. "Have to decided?" The judge asked once the jury was seated again.

"Yes we have." The first juror said standing up with a piece of paper in his hands.

"And what would that be?"

"We the jury find the defendant, Chad Everett, guilty of attempted murder." He said and Chad shot up out of the chair. Behind him his father and mother were sitting and his mother was crying into his father's chest. Chad started yelling and the guards had to go over and grab him.

"I should have made sure you were dead!" He yelled somehow breaking free from the guards and ran over to where I was seated. He wrapped his hands around my neck and started trying to strangle me. That didn't last that long, because I kneed him in the nuts and forced him onto the ground with his hands behind his back. I made sure he wasn't able to move and waited while the guards rushed over and took him away. As they dragged him away he was screaming about next time making sure I was dead and all that, while I rubbed my bruising neck. Not that smart seeing as the judge was still in the room and all. Dumb $$.

About half an hour later Jackie and I were walking out of the court house. We would have left earlier, but the guards, and Jackie, thought it was best to wait until Chad was long gone so he didn't try to kill me again. Jackie believed he might have tried to push me down the stairs in front of the court house or something. As we were walking down the stairs, many news reporters rushed over and started asking questions. Jackie was trying to keep them away so we could go, but I decided I wanted to say something. "Hi." I said turning to the news reporters and they started yelling questions.

"Julian, do you wish that you weren't gay so you never would have been shot?" One of the reporters asked as they all put their microphones up to my face.

"No I don't."

"But you do understand that because of the fact that you were gay you were almost killed?"

"Yes I understand, but I'm not nor will I ever be ashamed to be gay. Nor should anyone else. It's not something that we can change so why try and fight it? Why not just accept it and be proud of who you are?"

"So you think that people should be proud to be gay?"

"Yes...in fact..." I trailed off looking back at Jackie, who rolled his eyes and handed me my megaphone. I stepped back from the reporters, put the megaphone to my mouth and turned it on before yelling as loudly as I could. "I'M GAY!"

I handed Jackie back the megaphone and followed him to the car, laughing at all the strange looks I was getting as we walked down the rest of the stairs. We both got in the car and Jackie switched on his tinted windows as I started unraveling the bandage from my head as they were only there to make them think I was still healing from the shot. "You are so weird, Julian." Jackie said as he drove toward my house and my only response was leaning my head back and laughing.

"You just realize this?" I asked once I was finished laughing and saw him roll his eyes.

"So you decided to move?"

"Yup. I would rather not having Kasey be around people like Chad, so Daniel and I decided to move to England. I'm heading there tomorrow, seeing as it's Friday now and the new school year starts on Monday, to enroll in the high school for my senior year while Daniel stays back here with Kasey to pack our things. I wanted to have time to get to know the town as I haven't been there in over fifty years, plus I probably need to clean up the house and land we own there. I'll be a week late for the school year, but nothing happens the first week anyway. I would bring Kasey with, but can't as I wouldn't have anyone to watch him while I'm at school."

"I thought you had Malcolm."

"I don't have a way to bring him and install him into the new house so he will be arriving with Daniel in three weeks." I told him and he nodded keeping his eyes on the road.

"Is there any other reason you are moving to England?" Jackie asked looking at me and wriggled his eyebrows.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jackie?"

"Oh come on, Julian, we both know the whole reason you picked England is because the five royal families live there and your mates will be from each of the families."

"Oh yeah...I completely forgot." I said, slightly sarcastically and he rolled his eyes at me before looking back at the road.

The rest of the half an hour ride we didn't talk and soon found ourselves pulling up in front of my house. "I guess this will be the last time we see each other for a while." He said as I got out of the car.

"It won't be THAT long, Jackie." I said smiling at him before closing the door and heading into my house. I heard his car driving away as I closed the front door and walked into the kitchen where Daniel was feeding Kasey lunch. "Hey, Daniel." I said walking forward and kissing Kasey on the top of his head while he smiled at him, his sandwich almost spilling out of his mouth.

"How did it go?" He asked handing me a sandwich.

"Like you don't know." I muttered taking a bite of the sandwich and his response was laughing.

"Nice show, Jule." He said and I smiled over at him. "You have everything packed for tomorrow?"

"Yup. Hey, Daniel, I'm going to go take a nap." I said quickly finishing up my sandwich, messing with Kasey's hair and headed up to my room yawning.


	2. Characters

Name- Julian Cheshire  
Age- 2053 but looks 18  
Birthday- January 3rd  
Family- Kasey Cheshire(Son) and Daniel Crest(Adopted brother)  
Species- Witch  
Rank- Technically King of the witches, but needs to find and mate with his mates before he can offically take the crown  
Job- High School Senior  
Actor- Cameron Ugh

Name- Kasey Cheshire  
Age- 3  
Birthday- March 10th  
Family- Julian Cheshire(Father) and Daniel Crest(Uncle)  
Species- Half witch half human  
Rank- Prince of Witches  
Looks- Like Cameron Ugh with blond hair

Name- Daniel Crest  
Age- 2038 but looks 23 (Julian was fiften when he was born)  
Birthday- November 13th  
Family- Julian Cheshire(Adopted Brother) and Kasey Cheshire(Nephew)  
Species- Witch  
Rank- Royal Guard  
Job- Police Officer  
Actor- James Franco

Name- Damian Fae  
Age- 19  
Birthday- February 14th  
Family- Annabeth Fae(Younger Sister), Kenna Fae(Older Sister), Hannah Fae(Mother) and William Fae(Father)  
Species- Faerie  
Rank- Crown Prince of the Faeries  
Job- Owns and runs a bakery with Kenna  
Actor- Asher Book

Name- Kevin Night  
Age- 26  
Birthday- March 23rd  
Family- Robert Night(Father) and Vanessa Night(Mother)  
Species- Demon  
Rank- Crown Prince of Demons  
Job- Gym Teacher and Football(Soccer) Coach at SN High  
Actor- Ian Somberhalder

Name- Ricky Storm  
Age- 25  
Birthday- June 8th  
Family- Peter Storm(Father) and Kiki Storm(Mother)  
Species- Shapeshifter  
Rank- Crown Prince of Shapeshifters  
Job- Works at an autoshop, which he owns with his father  
Actor- Lee Jun Ki

Name- Nathan Waters  
Age- 29  
Birthday- July 14th  
Family- Henry Waters(Little Brother), Chris Waters(Father) and Zoey Waters(Mother)  
Species- Vampires  
Rank- Crown Prince of Vampires  
Job- Doctor  
Actor- Corbin Bleu

Name- Jason Wolfe  
Age- 22  
Birthday- January 10th  
Family- Morgan Wolfe(Little Sister), Doug Wolfe(Father) and Sarah Wolfe(Mother)  
Species- Werewolves  
Rank- Crown Prince fo Werewolves  
Job- Police Officer  
Actor- Alex Pettyfer

Name- Max Smith  
Age- 18  
Birthday- June 17th  
Family- James Smith(Older Brother), Jack Smith(Father), Maggie Smith(Mother) and Bunny Sun(Brother's Mate)  
Species- Werewolf  
Rank- Alpha's little brother  
Job- High School Senior  
Actor- Jeremy Sumpter

Name- James Smith  
Age- 24  
Birthday- September 12th  
Family- Max Smith(Little Brother), Jack Smith(Father), Maggie Smith(Mother) and Bunny Sun(Mate)  
Species- Werewolf  
Rank- Alpha of Silver Pack  
Job- SN High Principle  
Actor- Chris Pine

Name- Annabeth Fae  
Age- 17  
Birthday- May 2nd  
Family- Damian Fae(Older Brother), Kenna Fae(Older Sister), Hannah Fae(Mother) and William Fae(Father)  
Species- Faerie  
Rank- Princess of Faeries  
Job- High School Junior  
Actor- Bella Thorne

Name- Kenna Fae  
Age- 21  
Birthday- October 31st  
Family- Damian Fae(Younger Brother), Annabeth Fae(Younger Sister), and Hannah Fae(Mother), William Fae(Father)  
Species- Faerie  
Rank- Princess of Faeries  
Job- Owns and works at bakery with Damian  
Actor- Isla Fisher

Name- Hannah Fae  
Age- 40  
Birthday- February 24th  
Family- Damian Fae(Son), Annabeth Fae(Daughter), Kenna Fae(Daughter) and Robert Fae(Mate)  
Species- Faerie  
Rank- Queen of Faeries  
Job- Fashion Designer with Zoey Waters  
Actor- Jessica Alba

Name- William Fae  
Age- 42  
Birthday- September 21st  
Family- Damian Fae(Son), Annabeth Fae(Daughter), Kenna Fae(Daughter) and Hannah Fae(Mate)  
Species- Faerie  
Rank- King of Faeries  
Job- Artist  
Actor- Robert Downey Jr

Name- Jack Smith  
Age- 44  
Birthday- September 23rd  
Family- Max Smith(Son), James Smith(Son) and Maggie Smith(Mate)  
Species- Werewolf  
Rank- Prior Alpha of Silver Pack  
Job- None  
Actor- Hugh Jackman

Name- Maggie Smith  
Age- 42  
Birthday- November 1st  
Family- Max Smith(Son), James Smith(Son) and Jack Smith(Mate)  
Species- Werewolf  
Rank- Prior Luna of Silver Pack  
Job- None  
Actor- Nicole Kidman

Name- Robert Night  
Age- 49  
Birthday- June 28th  
Family- Kevin Night(Son) and Vanessa Night(Mate)  
Species- Demon  
Rank- King of Demons  
Job- Author  
Actor- Hugh Laurie

Name- Vanessa Night  
Age- 46  
Birthday- April 22nd  
Family- Kevin Night(Son) and Robert Night(Mate)  
Species- Demon  
Rank- Queen of Demons  
Job- None  
Actor- Vanessa Marcil

Name- Peter Storm  
Age- 43  
Birthday- April 30th  
Family- Ricky Storm(Son) and Kiki Storm(Mate)  
Species- Shapeshifter  
Rank- King of Shapeshifters  
Job- Owns and manages an autoshop  
Actor- John Co

Name- Kiki Storm  
Age- 40  
Birthday- May 10th  
Family- Ricky Storm(Son) and Peter Storm(Mate)  
Species- Shapeshifter  
Rank- Queen of Shapeshifters  
Job- Nurse  
Actor- Lucy Liu

Name- Henry Waters  
Age- 13  
Birthday- October 28th  
Family- Nathan Waters(Older Brother), Zoey Waters(Mother) and Chris Waters(Father)  
Species- Vampire  
Rank- Prince of Vampires  
Job- Middle School Student  
Actor- Jaden Smith

Name- Zoey Waters  
Age- 45  
Birthday- October 16th  
Family- Nathan Waters(Son), Henry Waters(Son) and Chris Waters(Mate)  
Species- Vampire  
Rank- Queen of Vampires  
Job- Fashion Designers along with Hannah Fae  
Actor- Halle Berry

Name- Chris Waters  
Age- 47  
Birthday- November 17th  
Family- Nathan Waters(Son), Henry Waters(Son) and Zoey Waters(Mate)  
Species- Vampire  
Rank- King of Vampires  
Job- None  
Actor- Shemar Moore

Name- Morgan Wolfe  
Age- 19  
Birthday- April 1st  
Family- Jason Wolfe(Older Brother), Doug Wolfe(Father) and Sarah Wolfe(Mother)  
Species- Werewolf  
Rank- Princess of Werewolves  
Job- Owns a book store with her mother  
Actor- Emma Watson

Name- Sarah Wolfe  
Age- 46  
Birthday- August 10th  
Family- Jason Wolfe(Son), Morgan Wolfe(Daughter) and Doug Wolfe(Mate)  
Species- Werewolf  
Rank- Queen of Werewolves  
Job- Owns a book store with daughter  
Actor- Jennifer Aniston

Name- Doug Wolfe  
Age- 52  
Birthday- August 2nd  
Family- Jason Wolfe(Son), Morgan Wolfe(Daughter) and Sarah Wolfe(Mate)  
Species- Werewolf  
Rank- King of Werewolves  
Job- Doctor  
Actor- George Clooney

Name- Bunny Sun  
Age- 493 but looks 22  
Birthday- June 7th  
Family-Max Smith(Brother-in-law), James Smith(Mate), Jack Smith(Father-in-law) and Maggie Smith(Mother-in-law)  
Species- Werewolf  
Rank- Luna of Silver Pack  
Job- None  
Actor- Gabriella Wilde


	3. Chapter Two - Heading to England

~Julian~

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

Just so you know, waking up at six in the morning on a Saturday is _so _not fun. My plane was leaving in about four hours and I was going to make breakfast for Kasey, Daniel and I seeing as I won't see them both for about three weeks. I lied in my bed for a few minutes simply staring up at the purple ceiling of my room.

After a few more minutes, I sat up and got out of bed not bothering to fix my bed as I headed into my adjoining bathroom. As I had used my magic, by the time I had entered the bathroom, the water was already on and to the temperature I always showered in. Which was almost as hot as it could go. I stripped down to my birthday suit, leaving my clothes on the floor, and stepped into the shower as I ran my hand through my hair out of habit. I quickly showered, using my favorite scented shampoo which smelt like cherries and my axe body wash, all the while listening to and singing along with the music that was pouring out of the waterproof speakers in the shower. And yes I was also dancing. It should be now that you realize I'm not normal, not including the fact of how old I am, that I'm a prince or a witch, and I REALLY don't care what anyone thinks about me. Another thing that should be obvious after the whole LIVE news thing yesterday after the trial.

Anyway, I exited the shower after a few minutes and walked over to my sink. And yes I'm still butt naked. I used my magic to dry myself and started manually styling my straight black hair. I styled it into a scene type of hairstyle, as I liked the style and it made me look even sexier. Which I didn't think was possible. Okay getting just a bit overly cocky there...back to the point. After I finished styling my hair, and washing my face, I walked back into my bedroom and headed over to my dresser.

"Hey, Jule, I got Kasey up and Malcolm is...goddammit, Julian, warn a guy, would ya!" Daniel exclaimed as he stormed into my room and realized I was standing naked in front of my dresser holding a pair of boxers. I turned to look at him and laughed when I noticed he was covering his eyes.

"Baby." I muttered smiling as I slipped on the boxers and turned back to get the rest of my clothes. While Daniel finally opened his eyes again.

"Anyway...Malcolm is making breakfast and I got Kasey up and ready."

"I was going to make breakfast." I said frowning as I pulled on my shirt.

"Well Malcolm wanted to make breakfast to show you off as none of us will see you for three weeks."

"Just the reason I wanted to make breakfast."

"Well...oops...?" He asked shrugging and smiled weakly as I pulled on my pants and headed out of my bedroom with Daniel following.

"DADDY!" I heard Kasey exclaim when we got downstairs as he ran over to me and jumped onto one of my legs so he was sitting on my foot and had his arms and legs wrapped around my leg.

"Hey, Sweetie." I said chuckling as I looked down at him while Daniel walked passed me and into the living room. "You going to get off my leg or do I have to walk around with you on me?"

"RIDE!" He yelled and I chuckled again before heading into the living room while having to walk with him on my leg.

"Good Morning, Master Julian." Malcolm said walking out of the kitchen in his robot form. As I don't think I've told you about Malcolm, I'll explain. About twenty years ago I decided it would be nice to have a butler, cook and maid all in one. But I didn't want to hire someone who would find out about who and what I am and could possibly tell others. So I started designing a robotic butler, cook and maid. Ten years ago I finally managed to create Malcolm's first body and A.I. After a few more years I kept upgrading him and now he is pretty much a person. He has his own personality and all that. Also before you think he could harm any of us, I created him with a safety guard that if he ever tried to harm anyone of us, he would instantly shut down. I trust Malcolm just as much as I trust Daniel and that is why he is in charge of watching Kasey when Daniel and I are at school/work. When I was pregnant with Kasey, I had put in a protective chip in Malcolm's A.I. so he felt like he was Kasey's uncle so he would protect him against any and everything. That reminds me of when Jackie had come to visit and tried to pick Kasey up when he was two weeks old. Let's just say I had to shut Malcolm down because he had sort of grabbed Jackie and kind of caged him up so he couldn't go near Kasey. Well after about fifteen minutes of me and Daniel laughing our sses off. Another thing you should know about Malcolm is he doesn't look like a robot. He looks like Brad Pitt. What? I'm gay...don't look at me like that.

"Morning, Malcolm." I said smiling at him as I walked over to one of the couches and sat down. I then leaned down and pulled Kasey off my legs, while he squealed, and placed him on my lap. I looked at the TV, which Daniel had turned on and turned to some random kid's show, and put my chin on top of Kasey head after smoothing out his messy straight hair and kissing his head. "So, Malcolm, what are you making for breakfast?" I asked looking into the kitchen where he was quickly mixing something in a bowl.

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, french toast, hash browns, fruit salad..." He began listing off, but I interrupted him before he could continue.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Malcolm, are you trying to fatten me up so I can't go to England?" I asked laughing.

"I don't want to you go to England right now." I heard him mutter and laughed louder.

"It's three weeks, Malcolm, three weeks without me. I'm sure you can handle that."

"But I'll be stuck with only Daniel and Kasey. Kasey I don't mind seeing as I spend all day with him anyway, but I'll also be stuck with Daniel and no you." He said looking over at us and we both laughed when Daniel yelled 'HEY!' Kasey, like normal, was paying us no attention as he was focused on the TV. Which was playing Dora the Explorer.

"Oh you'll survive, Malcolm." I said picking up Kasey and putting him down on the couch where I had been sitting after I sat up. But apparently I didn't move fast enough.

"Move!" Kasey exclaimed putting his hands on my arms that were still near him and trying to push me out of the way. I stayed there for a few seconds as he continued to try and push me out of the way while moving so he could still see the TV, before chuckling and moving out of the way. I ran my hand over his hair once more before walking into the kitchen to help Malcolm finish breakfast.

"Daddy, don go!" Kasey exclaimed as he once again clung to my leg. I had to leave to go to the airport as my flight left in an hour and a half and he was trying to stop me from going.

"Kasey, Sweetie, I have to go." I said crouching down after I pulled him off my leg and putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Bu, I don wat you to!" He said as tears ran down his cheeks.

"It won't be that long, Sweetie. Only twenty-one days."

"Twiny-un?"

"Yes, twenty-one. Ask Malcolm or Uncle Danny each day how much longer and before you know it you will be in England with me in a new house."

"Neh huse?" He asked wiping his nose and sniffling.

"Yeah, Sweetie, new house. You'll get a brand new room and maybe you'll make new friends there." I said smiling as he slowly stopped crying. "Now, where's that smile for Daddy." I asked and he smiled slightly. "Oh come on that's not a smile. Now give me a big smile that can sustain me until we see each other again." I said and smiled kissing his forehead when he smiled as big as he could. "That's my boy. Now be good for Malcolm and Uncle Danny while I'm gone." I said standing up and picking up my messenger bag and heading out to Daniel's car as he was driving me to the airport.

"Bye, Daddy!" Kasey yelled waving as he smiled, still kind of crying, with Malcolm behind him.

"Bye, Sweetie." I called as I climbed into the car and Daniel drove away. After we were far enough away from the house so we could no longer see it, I sighed and fell back against the seat.

"Not looking forward to three weeks away from Kasey?" Daniel asked looking at me for a few seconds.

"What do you think? I've never been away from him for long. And that one week where I was healing doesn't count." I said as I looked out my window.

"Don't worry, Jule, it's only two weeks." He said patting my knee. "I think you'll live."

"I have no doubt that I'll live, but that doesn't mean I want to spend THAT much time away from my baby."

"You sound like a new mother who doesn't want to go out to dinner because she doesn't want to...be away from her poor baby." He said using a very female voice at the end, causing me to laugh. Of course AFTER punching him for calling me a woman, or at least insinuating I was one.

"Just drive, Dumb ss." I said looking back out the window as we sped down the street.

"Shouldn't you have your bandages on?" Daniel asked as we got close to the airport and I swore realizing I had forgotten that. "Here, this should work." He said reaching into the backseat and pulling a sweatshirt with a hood from on the floor and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said pulling it on over my dark blue baggy shirt and pulled the hood up, grimacing as it was messing up my hair.

"Oh stop being such a baby." He said knowing why I was grimacing. Not that hard when he's known me all HIS life. "Well come on, weirdo. And watch out, looks like the news was informed of you were flying to where we are moving, only I doubt they know where." He said and I groaned seeing all the reporters outside the airport. As soon as he stopped the car in front of the airport, they rushed to the car.

"This is going to suck." I said as we got out of the car and headed to into the airport after grabbing all seven of my bags, along with my messenger bag, which I never took off. As we headed in, they were practically screaming questions at us and tried to ask where I was going. Knowing they weren't allowed passed the security spot, when we got there I decided to trick them so when I got to England I wouldn't be swarmed there as well. "I'm moving to Seattle, Washington." I said after Daniel and I got passed security.

"That was mean." Daniel muttered as we headed to my gate.

"Da, dar ele sunt enervante și nu doresc să fie mișunau în Anglia. (Yeah, well they are annoying and I don't want to be swarmed in England.)" I said to him in Romanian in case anyone around us was listening or they could hear me. Daniel simply laughed and rolled his eyes as we got to my gate. "See ya later, Daniel." I said noticing that we got there just as the passengers were boarding. "Take care of Kasey, and if you don't...well you know what would happen." I said playfully as I heading in as well.


	4. Chapter Three - Arriving in Black Wood

(Title is...Arriving at Black Wood, England)

~Julian~

_"ATTENTION PASSENGERS, WE WILL BE LANDING IN LONDON LUTON AIRPORT IN FIFTEEN MINUTES. PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR SEAT, RETURN YOUR TRAYS TO THEIR UP RIGHT POSITIONS AND BUCKLE UP."_ I heard from over the intercom system and buckled my seat back up before relaxing back in my seat.

"I love first class." I muttered to myself as I snuggled into the oh so comfortable chair. Throughout the whole flight, I was completely comfortable, got a very delicious meal and watched the Avengers and Thor. I would have watched more, but the flight was only like six hours long. I was surprisingly tired even though it was only like four pm now, but that's what jet lag does to ya. What sucks even more is that Black Wood is three hours away from London, so I'll be even more tired by the time I get there. At least the house that we are moving to, plus that I've owned for over a hundred years, still has a lot of furniture as we don't move furniture just everything else whenever we move. Of course I'll have to buy, or make, some furniture for Kasey's room as we haven't been here in forever and don't have a room for him yet. Of course I could simply use magic to furnish his room, but I want to hand craft all of the furniture in his new room just like I did for his room and nursery.

A few minutes later the plane landed and as I was in first class I was allowed to get off the plane before anyone in coach. The only bag I had with me as I exited the plane was my messenger bag, so I annoyingly had to go get my other six bags from the baggage claim.

The baggage claim area was a lot harder to find than I would have thought. I walked around for what I assumed was twenty minutes before I FINALLY found it and then had to wait another twenty minutes until I found all my bags as there was a problem and some of the bags got stuck while going here so they had to stop the whole thing and fix it. It would have taken longer, but I may have used some magic after nearly ten minutes of them trying to fix it and made the bags get unstuck. Normally I wouldn't have done that, but I was tired and annoyed. I REALLY hate jet lag, it makes me moody and tired.

Anyway after close to an hour at the airport AFTER getting off the plane, I had all my bags and headed out to try and caught a cab or something. Fortunately that didn't take that long as there were about five ones right outside the airport, with three of them empty. I got into the closest one, after the driver helped me put the bags into the trunk. "So where to?" He asked looking back at me as I yawned.

"Black Wood. Address 426 Evergreene Drive." I answered yawning. AGAIN!

"Tired?" He asked as he started driving.

"Jet lag and waking up at six in the morning." I said leaning my head back against the seat and closed my eyes. "You mind if I take a nap?"

"Not a problem...as long as you pay." He said as he started driving away from the airport. Before falling asleep, I casted a spell around myself and my bags to make sure he couldn't try and rob me while I slept and so until I was awake and got rid of the spell no one, but myself could touch my bags.

"Hey, Kid, wake up." I heard as I woke back up. Yawning I opened my eyes and stretched as I looked out the window and saw the house. "We're here."

"Thanks." I said getting out of the cab, along with him, and got rid of the spell when he went back to the trunk and started taking my bags out. "How much do I owe you?" I asked yawning once he had taken all my bags out of the trunk and placed them on the ground near the drive way up to the gate that surrounded the house and its surrounding land.

"Fifty pounds." He said and I got out some money from my messenger bag, after using magic to turn my American money to pounds as I had forgotten to get it exchanged at the airport. Although I only did have like five hundred dollars with me as I have like fifty banks accounts all over the world, one in the Black Wood's bank so I'll have to get more from there later. I also gave him like twenty pounds as a tip, because...why not I'm freaking rich, I can do that all I want. "Thanks, Kid." He said getting back in his cab and driving away.

Yawning once more, I picked up as many bags as I could and used my magic, after making sure no one was around to see it, to pick up the rest and headed toward the gate. I typed in the password and picked up the two bags I had to put down before hand. I walked through the now open gate and up toward the house, well more of huge ass manor, and once I passed it the gate closed behind me. As I walked up the stairs, and pathway, toward the manor I looked at it smiling as this was the first time I've been here in a long time. If your wondering about the gate seeing as it was modernized, I had someone come by and install that into the gate so it was modernized and no one could get through it, easily at least, without the password now.

The manor was originally three different houses. I had bought one of the houses about a hundred years ago and after the two families in the other two houses died or moved, I bought the other two and Daniel and I hired a bunch of men to connect them all together. It originally was about 15,000 square feet, but after the two other houses were connected to it I got 30,000 more square feet from the other two houses plus another 2,000 or so that the connections added up to be. Luckily all three houses were no more than a hundred feet apart from each other and that made it easier to make them connected, even with making them two stories, along with an attic and a massive basement that was divided into about five different rooms for whatever.

*(Author's Note)*

The house is incredibly huge. It has around thirty some rooms in the whole things, not including bathrooms and stuff like that. As time passes I will explain what each of the, or at least most of the, rooms will be for and what they have in them.

*(End of Author's Note)*

I walked into the house after unlocking the door and coughed forgetting that it hadn't really been opened in fifty years. So there was a TON of dust everywhere. Plus it was also very stuffy inside. Fortunately all the furniture and pictures were covered in white sheets so they wouldn't be damaged by the dust while we were away. I decided I would clean up the house and take off all the sheets at a large time, before Daniel, Kasey and Malcolm got here, and instead closed the door behind me, locked it, and headed up to my bedroom with most of my bags still floating behind me.

My room was the largest of all rooms in the house, duh, and it was almost completely identical to the one in New York, or any of our houses we've lived in recently. The walls and ceiling were a beautiful dark purple color with Greek symbols all over them in a slightly lighter purple. My dresser, which I handmade, was sitting against the wall beside the door leading to my bathroom, which was pretty much a huge freaking spa in this house. The bathtub and shower could fit ten people without trouble and it had like four sinks. That was because it was made to be able to house me and my five mates whenever I finally find them all. As was my bed, which was the only major thing in my bedroom that was changed. It was the same, handmade, bed only large enough to fit ten people of my size. I hope that was big enough to fit myself and all my mates, because I have no idea how large they are. Across from my bed was where my huge flat screen will be placed. I also had a balcony, which had a few chairs on it, a semi large book shelf, my couch at the foot of my bed and...actually I think that is it.

Stepping into my room, I set the bags down on floor and yawned again. Deciding I was far too tired to clean up my room manually, like I would for the rest of the 47,000 square feet of the house, plus the ten or so acres of land, I used my magic to get rid of all the dust, dirt and sheets on the furniture. Once the whole room was clean, I stripped down to my boxers, leaving my clothes on the couch at the foot of my bed and climbed into the very middle of the whole thing. I set my cell down on the end stand, setting an alarm for seven in the morning tomorrow, which was about twelve hours from now, and quickly fell to sleep.

(**Black Wood, England is a fake town I created just for this story. It is about three hours away from London. Julian had actually helped found the town over a thousand years before this.**)

(**The land Julian and Daniel own in Black Wood adds up to 482,600 square feet. They are beyond rich so it's not that strange, but this is the largest amount of land they own. Although it isn't as large of most of the other royal families lands.**)


	5. Chapter Four - Exploring the town

~Julian~

"Finally done." I said wiping the sweat from my forehead as I finished dragging the last few, dozen, bags of trash to the corner so the trash collectors could come and get them. Luckily I had already contacted the trash collectors, power, gas and all that a few days ago so they would be coming to pick it up and I have all utilities up and running. If your wondering I've been here almost a week now and have spent that whole time cleaning up the house and surrounding land. Luckily the land didn't have much I had to do, only really clean up leaves, fallen branches and stuff like that. The house itself was a whole other story. I had to uncover all the furniture, put the sheets up in the attic, clean up all the dust, dead bugs and dirt that had gotten in and even had to use magic to fix a few windows that had gotten damaged as the protection spell I had put on it a before we moved away fifty years ago had begun to dissipate and some windows had been damaged by animals or something.

Anyway after almost a week of cleaning, the house was finally clean and now I could explore the town. Yes I haven't done anything, but clean this past week. I didn't want to explore the town until after the house was clean so I've spent the whole time cleaning it. Okay I didn't just clean, I also crafted Kasey's new bed after just using the furniture that was already in the room I picked for him. Of course I needed to change my clothes first seeing as the clothes I had been wearing were pajamas as I've only been awake for about an hour so I could finish cleaning and take the trash down to the street to be picked up. Which was over a hundred bags in total, although most of them have been taken already in the past few days.

Turning back around I headed back to the gate, typed in the password, and headed up to the house as the gate closed behind me. Once back inside the house, I headed up to the second floor and my bedroom. I was barely inside my room when I started stripping out of my pajamas and headed into the bathroom. And yes I did leave my clothes on the floor again. I always did that, out of habit, but I did pick them up afterwards. Turning on the shower, and turning it as hot as it could go, I stepped into it and started showering. I, of course, used cherry scented shampoo and conditioner and my axe body wash that I brought along with me and simply relaxed under the water for a few seconds before getting back out. I used my magic to dry myself, like I usually did after a shower, and started styling my hair into the normal scene style.

After washing my face, I walked back into my room and headed over to my dresser to get changed. Of course after I picked up and tossed my pajamas and boxers that were on the floor into my hamper. I changed into a black, kind of baggy, plaid button-up shirt, dark blue fairly skinny jeans and put on my black high tops after slipping on my socks. As I headed out of my room, I grabbed my iPod and iPhone slipping them into my front right pockets and grabbed my checkered belt and blue plaid bandanna. I strung my belt through the belt loops before tying the bandanna around my neck so it was hanging loosely around my neck in front of my shirt. (**He is wearing the clothes from the cover.**)

I jumped onto the railing of the stairs and pushed myself so I went flying down it, as it was much faster than simply walking down the stairs, as I finished adjusting the bandanna. I landed at the bottom of the stairs about ten seconds later and headed out of the house, making sure to lock the door behind me. After making sure the gate had closed behind me, I headed toward town, as my house was about a mile from the main bit of it, and pulled out my iPod so I could listen to some music. I decided to head to the high school first so I could register and be able to start it when the school years starts in two days.

"...This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?" I sang somewhat quietly as I walked down the street away from the high school. It had taken me about half an hour to find the high school and another fifteen minutes to register as they were having a problem assessing my files properly. Let's just say I had to resist the urge to use my magic to make them able to assess my files. Which made it take twice as long as it should have. But luckily it was only eight in the morning now so I had all day to waste time exploring the town.

"Why don't we break the rules already?" I sang dancing to the tone as I strolled down the street, ignoring the looks I was getting. "I was never one to believe the hype. Save that for the black and white, I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked. But here they come again to jack my style" As I walked, more like danced, down the street, I saw an middle-aged werewolf woman strugging with about five large paper bags as she walked out of what looked like a grocery store. She was probably once a Beta, Gamma or Alpha female, going by the sense of power I could feel from her. I noticed that no one around was even offering to help, so I decided to.

Walking over I gently grabbed the bags from her, just as she looked like she was able to drop them all, and smiled at her as she looked up at me with a shocked face. "Why thank you, young man." She said after she realized that I was helping her.

"It's no problem, Ma'am. Now where is your car? Or do I have to carry these all the way to your house?" I asked slightly amused with her calling me young man, seeing as I am SO much older than her.

"My car is right there." She said after laughing a bit and pointed at a small white car about twenty feet from where we stood.

"When then let's go!" I said and began marching, very weirdly, toward it and heard her laughing behind me and smiled to myself. I got over to her car and turned around, like soldiers do, and stood straight with while struggling to keep a straight face as I waited for her to get over here and unlock the door to her car. She did, laughing to herself the whole time. After she opened the passenger side door, I gently put her groceries on the seat, making sure they wouldn't fall over while she drove, before standing back up and stepped back so she could close the door. "There you go, my lady." I said, in my fake/real British accent, as I bowed to her while she laughed again.

"Thank you, young man. You don't see young people like you very often anymore." She said as I stood back up. "In fact I think you would be perfect for my friend's daughter. She's around your age."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but I'm wouldn't be perfect for your friend's daughter." I said trying not to laugh and smile sympathetically at her. No matter how hard that is.

"And why is that?"

"Well I don't think your friend's daughter would appreciate being set up with a gay guy." I said and she blushed, very red. Honestly I'm just glad she didn't start saying I'm going to go to hell and all that crap like a lot of elderly people that've been around when I announce that.

"I'm so terribly sorry." She said blushing even harder.

"It's not a problem. Ma'am, but even if I wasn't gay, I'm not looking to dating anyone" I said smiling down at her. "Well, I best be going, I still need to finish exploring the town. It was very nice to meet you." I turned around and started walking away, but was stopped by her.

"Wait, you never told me your name!" She said before I got even five feet away and I turned back around to look at her again.

"Julian. Julian Cheshire."

"You are a very nice young man, Julian Cheshire, I'm Maggie Smith." She said as she got into her car, but I heard her muttered to herself before she closed the door. "Why does that name seem so familiar." And laughed wanting to see her reaction when she realizes, and/or remembers, who I am. I watched as she drove away before fixing my headphones and went back to listening to my music as I continued down the street, ignoring everyone as I danced and sang along with the music.

Around noon I had explored most of the town and got lots and lots of strange looks from people. I saw that, while it had expanded, most of the town wasn't that much different than it was fifty years ago. I've found the grocery store, high school, elementary school, middle school, police station, hospital, found out the town has it's own mall and discovered that said mall only really had clothing stores, game stores and a few other stores like that. It was around this time that I was getting hungry and trying to find a nice place to get something to eat. I did find about four different diners/restaurants while exploring, but didn't feel like back tracking unless I needed to.

Fortunately I soon come upon a bakery and moaned quietly when I smelt the delicious scent of cakes, muffins and other wonderful baked goods. I sped up and headed into the bakery, even hungrier now that I smelt this food. When I walked in, I noticed this place was packed and saw a beautiful redheaded faerie woman, in her early twenties behind the counter. Going by the sense of power coming from her, I'm guessing she was the princess of faeries. _I wonder if she has a brother..._I thought biting the inside of my lip both hoping that she does and hes my mate, which would mean that all my mates would be alive and I could finally find them, but also not wanting to get my hopes up in case they aren't and I have to wait even longer for them.

"What would you like?" She asked when I got up to the counter and I looked down at the baked goods under the counter, my stomach growling, as I tried to decide.

"I'll take two glazed donuts, a crescent roll and four chocolate cupcakes." I said looking up at her.

"Coming right up." She said as she began pulling them out of placing them in a small box. "I'm guessing your new here?"

"Yup, moved into the large manor on Evergreene Drive."

"I didn't know the owner of it, who never comes around, sold it to anyone."

"I didn't." I said chuckling when she froze momentarily.

"You inherited it?" She asked as she finished placing the baked goods in the box.

"You could say that."

"I'm Kenna." She said as she placed the box on the counter and reached her hand out to me.

"Julian." I said shaking her hand smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you, Julian."

"Likewise."

"Well, that'll be twenty-seven pounds." She said and I handed her the money before taking the box from her. "I hope you come around here often, Julian."

"Oh won't worry, you'll see me VERY often." I said before turning and exiting the store as I pulled one of the cupcakes from the box and started eating it. I continued exploring the rest of the town, not including the forest I'll do that another day, whilst eating my delicious food before heading home to get some rest as I'm starting school in just a few days.


	6. Chapter Five - I don't like bullies

~Julian~

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

I groaned and rolled out from the middle of my huge freaking bed trying to reach my iPhone, but I guess I didn't realize I was closer to the edge than I thought and ended up falling off the bed and right onto the hard wood floor. And that's not even the worst part, I ended up landing on my nose breaking it. "OW!" I gasped rolling over onto my back and held my nose. "One...two...three...god that hurt!" I said snapping it back into place so it would heal properly. "I have a huge effing bed and I fell off it...how is that even possible?" I asked myself as I stared up at the ceiling as I waited for my nose to heal, which would only take another minute. Maybe.

Once it was healed, hopefully straight or I would have to break it all over again, I got up off the floor and grabbed my iPhone from the end stand. After turning the alarm off, yes it was going off this whole time, I tossed it onto the bed and headed for the bathroom to get ready for school. Which, going by the time on my iPhone when I turned the alarm off, started in about an hour and a half and I was going early so I could memorize the map of the school and my schedule.

I, of course, stripped off my clothes before heading into my bathroom to take a shower. I used my cherry shampoo and conditioner, and axe body wash before heading back out of the shower. I quickly styled my hair, after drying myself off, and headed back into my room. I put on the same outfit I had on two days ago, and headed out of my room after grabbing my iPhone, iPod and messenger bag. I, once again, slid down the banister and headed out of the house, locking the door behind me. Of course after I grabbed a blueberry muffin from the kitchen. I had gotten about fifty of them yesterday from Kenna's bakery. Unfortunately my car wouldn't arrive until tomorrow, Daniel had sent it the other day, so I had to walk to the high school. Another reason I woke up so early and rushed to leave. The high school wasn't all that far away, but it took about twenty minutes to walk to and from my house. I figured that out yesterday after buying the muffins from Kenna.

As I walked toward the school, I happily ate the muffin and listened to 'Dragostea din tei' from O-Zone. "Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso." I sang as I finished the muffin, far too soon if you ask me, and noticed a young boy around Kasey's age crossing the street while his parents were distracted by talking with someone. My eyes widened when I saw a, very expensive, black car speeding down the street and straight for the boy.

Without a second thought, I ran down the street and grabbed the boy, pulling him out of the way and back onto the sidewalk not even five seconds before he would have been hit by the car. The screeching of the car, along with the boy's crying, alerted everyone around and his parents finally noticed he had ran off. "Oh my god!" I heard his mother exclaim as she ran across the street, luckily looking before she did so, and pulled the boy from my arms. "My baby. My baby." She kept repeating as she squished him against his chest while she cried in relief. "Thank you so much." She said looking at me as her husband came over and hugging them both.

"Your welcome." I said as I turned and noticed the man who was driving the car had gotten out and started yelling like an ss. Mostly at the boy's parents. Again I state... ss.

"...I expect you both to pay for the damage that your son caused because you weren't watching him!" He ranted as I walked over to the front of his car and deadpanned when I saw the 'damage' he spoke of was a small scratch on the front.

"Hey, idiot!" I called looking over at him and he, funnily enough, turned around. "How about instead of yelling and blaming them, you should be blaming yourself for speeding down a street and not even apologizing for almost KILLING their son!"

"Don't mess with me, you little brat. Do you know who I am?" He asked as he stumped over to where I was standing. I looked him up and down, assessing what he looked like and figuring out his general rank level. He had short black hair, that was slicked back, reddish brown eyes and was fairly tan. He was wearing a black suit, with a white dress shirt and a black tie. I could sense that he was a demon and was around normal guard level rank, maybe higher ranked than that.

"Does this face look like I give a sh*t?" I asked pointing at my annoyed expression as I stared up at him. Seeing as he was over six foot and I was only 5'11" "Listen here, Big boy, I don't care what rank you are, where you work, or who you know. That doesn't give you the right to speed down a street, almost hit a child and then yell at the child's parents because YOU were speeding. You could be the effing king of demons for all I care, and I would still tell you off."

Instead of giving a rebuttal, he raised his fist up and tried to punch me in the face. I simply caught his fist with my hand and twisted his arm around and slammed him down on the hood of his car. He tried to get up, but I kept him down. And not with that much effort...at all. "Get off me!" He exclaimed catching the attention of anyone who hadn't already been watching us.

"Oh I'll let you up." I said and I could feel him relax slightly. "But first you have to do a few things. The first one being, you are going to apologize to that little boy and his parents for almost hitting him with your car. Second you are going to apologize to everyone else for causing a scene. Third if I ever find out your speeding in Black Wood again, no matter WHERE you may be, I will tell your king all about this. Got it?" I asked and when he didn't answer, I twisted his arm further actually causing him pain now. "I said, got it?"

"Yes!" He said quietly.

"Now apologize."

"I'm sorry." He muttered and groaned when I twisted his arm further.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I'M SORRY!" He yelled and sighed in relief when I let him go.

"Now get out of sight, before I tell your king anyway." I said and smirked stepping out of the way as he rushed back into his car and quickly drove away. Although he did make sure he didn't speed again. Smirking to myself I turned back around and noticed just how many people were staring at me. I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket, as I ignored everyone staring at me, and noticed I had been here for at least ten minutes and by this point the high school's first day of this school year was going to start in half an hour.

So I turned and started in the direction I was heading, but was stopped by the child's mother. "WAIT!" She yelled running over and stopping in front of me.

"Yes?"

"I want to thank you for saving my son."

"It wasn't a problem, Ma'am." I said smiling down at her, although she was only like two inches shorter than me. "I have a son around his age and I would be devastated if anything were to happen to him."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen and I'm running a little late for school. I really should go."

"Wait, at least let me give you something for saving my baby." She said and she began looking through her purse.

"I don't want anything. I didn't save him for a prize." I said putting my hands over hers and gently pushed them down. "I did it because it was the right thing to do."

"At least let me and my husband take you to the high school. If that's the least we can do."

"I guess that'll do." I said and she grabbed my wrist and dragged me toward her car where her husband and son were.

"I'm Sarah Frank by the way. This is my husband Greg and that is little Avery." She said after we were all in their car.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Julian." I said smiling at her and Avery, who was shyly looking at me.

"Thank you for the ride" I said as I started getting out of the car, but was stopped by Sarah. Again. "Yes?"

"Why don't you come over for dinner sometime this week. It doesn't feel right to not do something for you for saving Avery."

"Sarah, I already told you..." I started, but was interrupted by Greg.

"Just say yes, Julian, she won't give it up until you do." He said and I sighed seeing as I couldn't get out of the car with her grip on my wrist. Well I could, but that would be rude.

"How about this, in two weeks my best friend, Daniel, and my son will be here. When they get here, we'll come over to your house for dinner then." I suggested and she finally let my wrist go. "I'll see you then. And thanks for the ride again." I said getting out of the car and closed the door behind me. I watched as they drove back out of the parking lot and turned around to see everyone staring at me. I sighed, running my hand through my hair, and headed toward the office to get my schedule and the map of the school.

Walking into the office, I saw the secretary that was here two days ago when I had come and gotten registered. "Ah, good morning, Julian." She said looking up when I walked into the office and smiled at me. "I have your schedule right here." She said handing me the schedule as I stepped up to the counter. "And here is the map of the school." I smiled at here as I grabbed the map from her. "You need to speak with the principle, but he is having a meeting right now. Why don't you go learn the school's layout and come back here once your done? If you are late for class I'm sure he will write you a note."

"Thank you." I said heading back out of the office and into the actual school building as I looked down at my schedule.

_Name- Julian Cheshire_

_Age- 18_

_Grade- 12_

_Language(s)- English, Spanish, Romanian, Greek, French, German, Norwegian, Italian, Japanese, Swahili and Latin. _As you can guess I know A LOT of languages. I mean why wouldn't I? I've lived for over two thousand years. Why wouldn't I know many languages. Although I didn't feel like putting in ALL the languages I know, since I am fluent in like over a hundred languages. I just don't speak all of them that much, but my magic and perfect memory make it so I never forget any of the ones I don't use often.

_Classes-_

_Homeroom  
Room 46A  
Mr. Fine  
7:30 am - 7:55 am_

_First - English  
Room 68B  
Mr. Peters  
8:00 am - 8:55 am_

_Second - Gym  
Gymnasium  
Coach Night  
9:00 am - 9:55 am_

_Third  
Free Period  
10:00 am - 10:55 am_

_Fourth - Music/Choir  
Room 45A  
Mr. Lights  
11:00 am - 11:55 am_

_Lunch  
12:00 pm - 12:55 pm_

_Fifth - History  
Room 87B  
Mrs. Falls  
1:00 pm - 1:55 pm_

_Sixth - Science  
Room 94A  
Mr. Wayne  
2:00 pm - 3:00 pm_

__"Not bad...not bad at all." I said pocketing the schedule as I've already memorized it and headed down the hall randomly as I memorized the map.

"...fag." I heard someone say as I got close to a corner along with a bunch of people whispering and someone ran passed me. Narrowing my eyes, I pocketed the map as well and headed around the corner. When I got there my fists clenched when I saw three large werewolf guys around a much smaller werewolf boy. "Why don't we beat the gay out of you?" The largest one of the three asked while the other two laughed and I realized why no one was trying to help. They were VERY large, but I'm still stronger than them. I walked over and, after taking off my messenger bag off and set it down on the floor, I tapped the one who said that on the shoulder. "What?" He asked, angrily, as he turned around.

Not a second after he looked over his shoulder at me, I punched his in the face and smirked when he fell down on the ground. I looked back up at the other two as they both moved away from the boy and tried attacking me. I ducked down and kicked straight up after I was crouched down on the ground, and leaned back on my left hand, and hit one of them in their jaw. I then swung my foot around hitting the other in this side, making him fall to the side.

I stood back up and failed to notice that the first guy I punched had gotten back up and grabbed me from behind wrapping his around around my arms so I couldn't move them, or get away. He turned so I was facing the other two and they came forward to punch me while I was restrained. But did they honestly think this would work? When they got close enough to me, I used their bodies as momentum, by kind of 'running' up them, and swung over his head. So not only was I free, but they were in even more pain, and then I kicked the back of his knees when I landed.

I didn't even let him fall down to the ground before I grabbed him and slammed him back against a locker. "I don't like bullies." I said, purposely creepily, and smirked when he shivered slightly, while I heard some footsteps heading this way. "Now if you ever mess with him again, I will make sure that even with your werewolf healing, your in the hospital for over a month."

"How do you expect to do that?"

"I just beat all three of you up without being hit once...and in less then a minute. Do you really think that I'm incapable of that?" I asked and smirked even further when he shivered again. "Now get the f*ck out of my sight." I said letting him go and watched all three of them went to leave, but were stopped by a man in his twenties.

"Did I tell you to leave my little brother alone or not?" He asked and all three of them gulped loudly. "All three of you are suspended for three weeks and you have double patrol duties!" He roared, in an alpha voice showing what rank he was, and all three of them ran off as fast as he could. He then turned to me as I walked over to my messenger bag and put it back on. "Who are you?"

"Julian, new student." I said running my fingers through my hair. Again.

"Thank you for helping my brother." He said smiling at me.

"Well I'm gay, so I hate homophobes. In fact I was shot by one, not that long ago."

"Wait...I know you...you're Julian Cheshire!" The boy yelled pointing at me with wide eyes.


	7. Chapter Six - Your Julian Cheshire!

**Max is the werewolf Julian saved from the last chapter. This chapter is mostly in Max's P.O.V and a little bit of Julian's.**

~Max~ (A week earlier)

"Hey, Max, come here!" I heard my older brother, James, call from the living room. I walked over to the kitchen doorway and looked over at him on the couch in front of our huge flat screen television. James was very tall. He was twenty-four years old and had recently asked his mate to marry him. He has short fairly dark brown hair, blue eyes and was kind of tan. I was a lot shorter than him, had longer, but not by much, curly blonde hair, grey eyes and was kind of tan as well. I also have a bit of facial hair, but not much at all.

"What?" I asked as I dried my hands. I had just been making myself a sandwich and had to wash the knife I used for the mayo.

"Guess whose on live TV." He said as I turned around and grabbed my sandwich off the counter before heading into the living room.

"Who?"

"Julian Cheshire." He said and I almost choked as I rushed forward and jumped onto the couch beside James. I looked at the telly and saw Julian Cheshire walking down the stairs of the court house in New York. Beside him was a man, probably lawyer, who was dressed in a suit. Julian was wearing a white dress shirt, black pants and had a loosely tied tie around his neck. I noticed the white bandages around the back of his head and grimaced slightly when I thought about why he was shot. You see Julian Cheshire is gay and he was shot by a homophobe at his school. That's that whole reason I was afraid to come out. I mean, James may be the principal of my high school, but I was afraid of how everyone would treat me. I mean come on, I'm already ridiculed for being a runt with an Alpha father and older brother. I don't even want to think about what would happen if I came out.

I was about to get back up off the couch, as it seemed Julian wasn't going to speak to the reporters, when he stopped walking and turned toward them.

_"Hi." He said after he stopped, and the man behind him visibly sighed. Not even a second later all the reporters started practically yelling questions at him. _

_"Julian, do you wish that you weren't gay so you never would have been shot?" One of the reporters asked as they all nearly shoved the microphones in his face and I leaned forward wanting to hear how he would answer that question. My sandwich by this point long forgotten._

_"No I don't." Julian said with a completely straight face and I smiled slightly. _

_"But you do understand that because of the fact that you were gay you were almost killed?"_

_"Yes I understand, but I'm not nor will I ever be ashamed to be gay. Nor should anyone else. It's not something that we can change so why try and fight it? Why not just accept it and be proud of who you are?" _

_"So you think that people should be proud to be gay?" _

_"Yes...in fact..." He trailed off as he looked back at the man behind him. I could just barely see the man roll his eyes as he pulled a megaphone out of the bag he was holding and handed it to Julian._

"What is he going to do with...?"

_"I'M GAY!" Julian yelled at the top of his lungs, after stepping away from the reporters. They were all silent, along with everyone else it seemed, as Julian handed it back and walked down the stairs of the court house. Although one of the camera men managed to keep recording Julian and it could be seen that he was laughing as he walked down the steps. _

_"That was a very brave thing for him to do." A reporter said when it turned to the news room. "Of course from what we've seen of Julian Cheshire, it wasn't unexpected of him." _

James turned off the telly, laughing his head off and I looked down at the plate that had held my sandwich, but it was gone. "Hey, where did my sandwich go?" I asked looking at James and saw him putting the rest of it in his mouth.

"Oh did you make that for yourself?" He asked looking over at me and laughed when I pounced on him.

"You jerk!" I yelled playfully punching him. Of course even if it wasn't playfully, it wouldn't have even effected him.

"If I make you a new one, will you get your scrawny butt off me?" He asked and I nodded before getting off him. He of course could have make me do that anyway, but he didn't like to see me sad about how weak I really am. I watched as he headed into the kitchen and said back against the couch. I thought about what Julian said for a few minutes and smiled deciding that tonight was going to tell them all. I just hope they would take it okay.

*Dinner time*

I nervously paced back and forth in my bedroom a few feet from the door. I was all ready to come out to them, but that was hours ago and now I'm not so sure. I mean I know the Julian Cheshire yelled it on live TV and all, but most of the world already knew he was gay. Probably because he does stuff like that. But I'm not that brave. I don't want to lose my family because of this.

_And what do you plan to do when we get our mate, and it's a guy? _My wolf, Adam, asked.

_How do we even know I'll get one, or that when I do they'll be a guy? _

_Are you really THIS dumb? Everyone gets a mate. And if you have forgotten there are gay mates and lesbian mates in the pack, and in other packs. Plus you know that your brother, his mate, and your parents are fine with gays and lesbians. Your brother's beta is gay and he has his mate. They even adopted a child, so what are you worrying about?! Get your ss down stairs and tell them!_ Adam yelled and I finally got up the courage to leave my room and head downstairs. _Plus I'm sure they already know. _I faintly heard him mutter, but pushed it aside when I got to the bottom of the stairs.

I walked into the dining room where James, his mate, Bunny, and my parents, Jack and Maggie, were waiting with dinner already on the table. I blushed when they all looked over at me, because I realized I had been up in my room for about ten minutes longer than I should have freaking out about coming out to them. "Took you long enough, baby bro." James said laughing along with Mom and Dad when I blushed even harder.

"Shut up." I muttered under my breath as I walked over and sat down across from Bunny and beside Mom who was beside Dad.

"Oh leave your brother alone, James, and let's eat before the food gets even colder." Dad said while looking at me and laughing while I blushed. Again.

The next fifteen we ate while Dad and James discussed Alpha business and Bunny and Mom discussed random womanly things. I didn't realize I was being extremely quiet, even more than normal, and Mom seemed to notice it. "Maxy, sweetie, is something wrong?" She asked and I looked up from my plate to see them all staring at me now.

"Um..." I said as I looked back down and moved the food around on my plate with my fork. _Tell them! _Adam yelled and forced me to look back up at them. "I...um...wanted to...um...tell you all something." I stammered as I tried to look back down at my plate, but Adam wasn't letting me.

"What is it, Maxy?" Mom asked rubbing my arm soothingly.

"Um...I'm...um..."

"You're what, Max?" Dad asked leaning onto the table with his hands folded.

"I'm gay." I whispered shoving a fork full of food into my mouth.

"What was that?" Mom asked.

"I'm gay." I said loud enough so they could all hear and all of them were silent. At least until Bunny squealed and tackled over over the table.

"Ya! I have a gay brother-in-law!" She yelled, in my ear, as she hugged me and the others were laughing. Probably because of the blush on my face.

"I'm glad you finally got up the courage to tell us, baby bro." James said and I stared at him with wide eyes.

"YOU KNEW?!" I yelled pointing across the table at him, while everyone laughed.

"You're not very good at keeping it a secret. Only Bunny didn't know, but she's not that observant."

"Hey! No sex for a week!" She yelled, still clinging to me, and we all laughed while James stared at her with a sad expression and wide eyes.

"So you'll all fine with it?" I asked once everyone calmed down.

"Of course, Maxy, we would love you no matter what." Mom said hugging me after Bunny finally got off me.

"We love you, Max. Plus your mother always wanted a gay son." Dad said and Mom smacked him upside the head.

"Well now that's this is all over, let's finish eating." James said and we all went back to eating.

*A week later*

During the last week I also came out to the whole pack and while most people were fine with it, the jerks who make fun of me for being a runt and an Alpha's son now have even more to ridicule me for. Luckily Mom, Dad, James and Bunny are on my side and James threatened them that if they don't leave me alone, they will have to deal with him. It's times like this I LOVE that he is the principal of my high school and the Alpha of our pack.

"Come on, Max, we have to leave. I have a meeting with Kevin in ten minutes!" I heard James yell from downstairs as I finished getting ready.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I finished buckling my belt and grabbed my tan backpack from my bed. I looked at myself in the middle a few feet from my door. I was wearing a long sleeve tan shirt that had light blue on the top that faded into white and then into the tan in most of it. I had on a gold watch on my right wrist, a gold chain around my neck and a pair of faded blue jeans. I fixed my high tops before heading out of my room, not wanting James to start b*tching again. "I'm here." I said when I got down to the bottom of the stairs and saw that James was ready to yell for me again.

"Finally, now come on I don't want to be late for my meeting with Kevin. He's been really stressed lately and if I'm even a few minutes late, he'll snap at me."

"Then let's go, I'm ready." I said and we both headed out of the house and toward his black Lotus Elise that he got last year. I climbed into the passenger seat, placing my backpack down on the ground at my feet and stared out the window as James drove to the school.

Fortunately the drive only took about five minutes and James rushed out of the car and toward his office while I pulled my schedule out of my backpack and headed toward my locker. I had just gotten to it and took a binder, two pencils and anything else I would possibly need for class and closed my locker when I turned around and was slammed back against my locker by Mathew, one of the three jerks who always messed with me. On either side of him was John and Drew.

"Well if it isn't the little fag." He said pushing me further back against my locker and hurt my back when he pushed me back against the dial on it. I saw a random pack member rush away, probably to go get James and hoped they were fast enough. "Why don't we beat the gay out of you?" He asked and the other two laughed when I flinched back. I saw a raven haired person come up behind Mathew and tap him on his shoulder. Mathew scowled and turned back, probably ready to beat whoever interrpted them. "What?" He growled and I stared shocked when the person socked him not a second after he turned to look at them.

I looked at who it was and saw a very good looking young man, probably around eighteen, standing there looking down at Mathew. He had kind of short straight black hair that he had styled in one of those American hairstyles, I think the hairstyle is scene or something. He was pretty pale and had very nice looking blue eyes. He was wearing a black plaid button up shirt, that he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, a blue plaid bandanna tied loosely around his neck and dark blue kind of skinny jeans. He looked at John and Drew when they tried to attack him, but shocked me when he ducked down and when he was low enough to the ground, leaned back on one of his hands while kicking straight up, hitting John in his jaw and then kicked Drew in his side before standing back up.

I tried to warn him of Mathew, but my voice was stuck in my throat and I watched as he grabbed him from behind turning him so he was facing John and Drew. I watched, frozen, as they came at him ready to attack him, only for him to use them as leverage to kind of run up them around swung over Mathew's head. All the while hurting John and Drew. As soon as he landed, he kicked the back of Mathew's knees causing his legs to buckle.

But before Mathew could fall to the floor, he grabbed him and slammed his back against a locker across from me. "I don't like bullies." He said in an incredibly creepy voice and I saw Mathew shiver slightly. I heard footsteps rushing this way and knew that James was coming. "Now if you ever mess with him again, I will make sure that even with your werewolf healing, your in the hospital for over a month."

"How do you expect to do that?"

"I just beat all three of you up without being hit once...and in less then a minute. Do you really think that I'm incapable of that?" He asked and I saw Mathew shivered again. "Now get the f*ck out of my sight." He said and stepped back letting Mathew go. All three of them tried to run away, but were stopped by James who had just gotten around the corner.

"Did I tell you to leave my little brother alone or not?" He asked and all three of them gulped loudly. "All three of you are suspended for three weeks and you have double patrol duties!" He roared in his Alpha voice and all three of them ran off as fast as he could. He then turned to the guy who saved me as he walked over to a messenger bag that was on the ground not far from me and put it on. "Who are you?"

"Julian, new student." He said running my fingers through his hair.

"Thank you for helping my brother." He said smiling at him.

"Well I'm gay, so I hate homophobes. In fact I was shot by one, not that long ago."

"Wait...I know you...you're Julian Cheshire!" I yelled pointing at him realizing why he had looked so familiar and he turned to me smiling.

~Julian~

"Wait...I know you...you're Julian Cheshire!" The boy yelled pointing at me with wide eyes. I turned to him smiling.

"That would be me." I said and he quickly picked up his fallen binder and pencils before rushing over to me.

"Your live news interview outside the court house, no matter how short, gave me the courage to come out to my parents and school a week ago. Even if my brother and parents already knew." He said and I laughed patting his head as he was at least five inches shorter than me.

"That was the point of it. I mean why be ashamed?" I asked looking down at him. "Be proud, plus how are you suppose to get hot guys if your ashamed of yourself?" I asked, loudly, and laughed when he blushed bright red.

"Julian, please come with me. I'm the principal and need to go over a few things before class starts." The man said and I saluted him just for the hell of it, and smiled when the little guy laughed under his breath.

"Lead the way, oh Alpha sir." I said motioning for him to go so I could follow him, and grabbed the little guy so I was dragging him along when he frowned a bit. "Carry on with what you were doing." I said to the onlookers who were laughing, or just staring, as I dragged him after the principal man.

I followed him to his office, still dragging the little guy, and Mary, the secretary, laughed when she saw this. He opened the door to his office and held it open so I could go in, while still dragging the little guy. He of course laughed when he saw this and continued to for about two minutes once we were inside the office, while the little guy blushed even redder. "So what are your names?" I asked once he stopped laughing.

"I'm James Smith and this is my little brother Max." The principal man said pointing over at Max who was blushing in the chair. "Why did you drag him along?"

"I felt like it." I said shrugging as I really didn't have any reason for dragging him along with me. "Anyway what did you like to talk to me about?"

"Are you alright with having my brother in here?"

"One thing you will discover about me...I don't care most of the time." I said smiling at him. "So what did you wish to talk about?"

"Well when I heard that you were transferring here I wanted to know if you were fine if sometime this week we have an assembly about what happened to you and have you speak to the school to try and discourage bullying and encourage others to be proud of who they are."

"That would fine. Plus now I can say that any bullies will have to deal with me. And I don't think anyone will try anything with me." I said smirking to myself.

"That's great." James said smiling at me. "Well it's almost time for class, Max, why don't you show Julian around to make sure he knows the layout of the school. Plus you two have identical schedules." He said and we both nodding standing up.

"So, Max, let's get going." I said throwing my arm over his shoulders and practically dragging him back out of the office.


	8. Chapter Seven - Mate number one found

~Julian~

"So, Max..." I said trailing off as we walked, or more of I walked and sort of dragged him along.

"Y-yes?" He asked stuttering slightly as he blushed and looked down at his feet as he tried to keep up with my longer strides. I looked back at him, as I slowed down so he could keep up easier, and saw that he was nervously playing with the gold chain around his neck.

"You just recently came out of the closet, yes?" I asked looking down at him as he was now walking beside me, but was still having a bit of trouble keeping up with me. He nodded as he looked at me. "And you said that I gave you the courage to do so?"

"Yes...um...from the time I...um...heard about you being shot, I watched every news report to see if there was any new news about you. And then last week James told me you were on the telly...and uh...we both watched it. I heard what you said about being proud of yourself and then with the megaphone..." He said trailing off and I laughed seeing him blush. "While I would never have the courage to do that...it did give me the courage to come out to my parents and James."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Although they apparently already knew." He muttered blushing even harder as he looked down at is feet as we continued walking down the hallway. We continued to walk in silence for a few minutes and as far as I could tell we were almost at our homeroom class. "Hey, Julian, can I ask you a question?" He asked suddenly and almost made me jump seeing as he has been quiet for the past few minutes.

"Sure."

"When did you figure out you were gay?" He asked and I tilted my head to the side, as I crossed my arms in front of my chest, and thought about his question. Honestly I wasn't really sure when I figured it out. I think I might have been...oh yes now I remember! I was ten when I figured it out I was gay. Also when my father...well that's a story for later.

"I was ten." I said looking down at him. "What about you?"

"I was twelve when I figured it out and I tried my hardest to keep it a secret."

"Why?"

"Well I've always been made fun of by the other boys around my age and I didn't want them to have more things to make fun of me for." He explained looking down at his feet blushing a bit. "Did you ever try and hide the fact that you were gay?"

"No I didn't. Helped that my mother and everyone in my family were supportive, except for my father that is."

"Your father didn't support you?"

"Nope he hated it and me." I said shrugging. I had gotten over the fact SO many years ago and while at the time his words, among other things, hurt a lot, I didn't care and it is all in the past. Over two thousand years in the past in fact.

"He hated you because you were gay?" Max asked looking up at me sympathetically as we continued down to our homeroom class, which by this point was only a few doors away.

"Yeah, he did. He didn't like that his son was gay." I said shrugging again. _Or the fact that he wasn't truly king as he wasn't Mother's mate. Or the fact that he wasn't as powerful as I was...So many things he hated. _I thought slightly amused.

"But you said that your mother and everyone else in your family were fine with it?"

"Yup. My mother knew long before I did." _Yeah like before I was born. _"And no one else in my family cared."

"Do you live with your mother?" Max asked and I smiled sadly down at him. Even if it had been many, MANY, years since she and everyone else in my family was killed, it still hurt to think about. I was very close to my mother.

"She and everyone else in my family were killed years ago." I said looking forward as he finally got to our homeroom class. Which was kind of true. I tried not to lie when people asked me questions because even after so long I still kind of sucked at it. So whenever someone would ask me a question, I would kind of twist it around so I was technically lying, but would still be telling the truth.

"Oh I'm sorry." Max said looking down at his feet again.

"It's fine, Max, you didn't know." I said smiling at him as I put my hand on his shoulder, lightly squishing, before releasing him and headed into the classroom. I walked in first and everyone who had already arrived at the class, which was almost everyone it seemed, looked over at me. Along with the teacher, Mr. Fine, if I remember correctly. I looked back at Max as he walked in, his head lowered and a blush visibly on his cheeks. He slightly rushed past me and sat down in an empty chair about two rows from the front and on the very left of the rows.

"Ello all." I said slightly accidentally using my British accent, and smiled as I was amused because of it. Plus the look Max was giving me. I have the accent of almost every place I've lived with Daniel and when I'm around people who have an accent, one of mine tends to come out. As long as I've heard the accent before that is. I looked away from the teens who were still starting at me and toward the teacher. "Hi, I'm Julian Cheshire...the new student." I informed him as walked over.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Cheshire." He said standing up from his desk and nodded at me. "Do you have your schedule?" I nodded and pulled my schedule out of my pocket and handed it to him so he could sign it. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class, Mr. Cheshire." He said as he sat back down on his desk and picked up a pen so he could sign my schedule.

I turned back to the rest of the class and smiled brightly at them all. "Mornin', I'm Julian Cheshire. I moved here from New York a week ago. I'm eighteen and live with my best friend. Although he is still back in New York packing up all our things and won't be here for another two weeks or so." I said folding my arms behind my back. "I'm also gay and will kick anyone's...butt if they are homophobic around me." Most of the class chuckled at that and I realized that this town was very tolerant. Just like it was fifty years ago when I was last here. And even when I first moved here over a hundred years ago.

"Here you are, Mr. Cheshire." Mr. Fine said handing me back my schedule. "Would you mind answering some questions from the other students? Or would you rather just take your seat?"

"I'm fine with answering some questions."

"Alright, does anyone have a question for, Mr. Cheshire?" He asked turning to the students. "Miss Smith, you may go first."

"You said you lived with your best friend right?" She asked as I looked over at her.

"Yes, I do."

"Where are your parents?"

"My father has been dead since I was ten and my mother, along the rest of my family, has been dead for a very long time."

"What happened?" A random student asked without Mr. Fine telling him could, but before he could say anything to the student, I answered him.

"My mother and the rest of my family were murdered." I said with a straight face, as to not show the pain I still felt every time I talk, or even thought about it. "And my father was killed for his crimes." I could tell everyone wanted to know what I meant, but Mr. Fine interrupted them before anyone could ask any more questions.

"Mr. Cheshire, why don't you go sit down?" He suggested and I nodded before heading over to my chair, which was right in front of Max.

Throughout the whole class, which we really didn't do anything the whole time, I could feel Max's stare on my back, but tried to ignore it as I worked on the packet I was given. He also stared at me while we headed to our first period class and then during the whole class. At least in that class we had an exam to do, so Max was distracted throughout the whole period. Or at least most of it.

"You know, if you want to ask me, Max, you can." I said as we walked to the gym for our next class. Which for some reason I felt that something awesome would happen there. I looked down at him as he was right next to me and he quickly looked down at his feet.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Julian." He muttered blushing slightly as he continued to start down at his feet.

"You've been staring at me almost constantly since homeroom and I said that my mother and the rest of my family were murdered." I said looking forward again, not really caring that everyone was staring at me and had heard me say that, but was a little annoyed that my voice cracked slightly during that sentence. I cleared my throat and ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Um...what happened?...That is if you don't mind me asking." Max asked, speaking quickly as he was clearly nervous and kind of unsure about asking me that.

"I was...*clears throats again* out with my friend Daniel and a bunch of...men broke into our home and killed everyone." I said my voice cracking again as I tried to keep my resolve and refused to look anywhere, but right in front of me. "The only two people who I don't know if they were killed during it are my little brother and Daniel's older brother. They had gone missing a week before and neither of us know if they are still alive." _Although we both doubt that they are. _I thought sadly as I ran my fingers through my hair again.

"I'm so sorry." Max said softly and put his hand on my arm.

"It's fine, Max, it happened a very long ago." I said looking down at him and smiling sadly. "Now come on, we don't want to be late for gym now do we?" I asked as I looked at him, while walking backwards, and smiled as brightly as I could before turning back around and dragging Max toward the gym.

"You'll probably need to go see Coach Night to get your gym outfit." Max said as I followed him over to his locker and set my bag down beside him while he opened it so he could get dressed. "His office is right over there." He informed me as he pointed up a small set of stairs toward a door at the top that was next to this fairly large window. I nodded and headed over to the stairs.

I could feel this strange feeling all throughout my body as I walked up the small set of stairs and knocked on the door. The feeling only grew and a shiver ran down my spine when I heard a very deep, and sexy, male voice say "Come in."

Opening the door, the first thing I saw was two gorgeous light blue eyes staring at me. I was frozen in the doorway as we stared at each other and I watched as his eyes widened as he stared into mine. I felt a huge smile grow on my face as I finally was able to sense who he was. He was not only the prince of demons, but was also one of my mates. Which also meant the others were here as well.

When I was finally able to move again, I stepped into the room, letting the door close behind me, and looked at him. He was very tall and fairly muscular. Honestly he was just so...YUM! He had short straight black hair, shorter than mine, but it was the same pitch black shade as mine. He was kind of pale, but not as pale as me. To be honest we shared a lot of similar features. The black hair, blue eyes and were pale. But my eyes were darker blue and, like I said, I was paler. I think he was at least five or so inches taller than me, being around 6'4" or so. And he was definitely buffer than me as I never really was that buff. Clearly I'm scrawny, just not extremely so.

He was wearing a white muscle shirt that showed off his mouth watering arms and I could see the muscles on his torso through his shirt. I swallowed trying to keep myself from drooling over him, but could feel some of it rolling down my chin and tried to subtly wipe it away. Although going by his smirk, I wasn't that subtle. But fortunately, I don't blush. Ever. Well almost ever.

"Hello, Sir." I said and noticed he got a lustful look in his eyes when I called him that. "I'm Julian Cheshire, I just started school today and need you to sign this. Also I need my gym uniform."

"Of course." He said in his sexy, sexy deep voice. I walked over to his desk and handed him my schedule so he could sign it, but I couldn't help, but want to prolong this as long as I could. Who wouldn't with this hot piece of ss? Although I don't really know just how hot his ss is, as I haven't seen it yet. He quickly signed my schedule and handed it back to me before getting up from his chair and walked over to a cabinet. But I wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing as I was far too busy staring at that delicious piece of meat that is his ss. And oh my gods, it was just...so...yum! He was wearing a pair of black gym shorts that went down to his knees and not only made his ss look very yummy, it also made his buff legs look yummy as well.

I was apparently staring at his ss, and legs, for so long he had gotten my gym uniform and had turned around. Although I didn't bother to look away from his ss, so when he turned around, I could see the...um...bulge of his little friend. Although that friend was not little, at least it didn't look like it was going by how big the bulge was. He cleared his throat and I quickly looked up to his face, slightly blushing, and ran my fingers through my hair as I stared into his eyes. That once again were filled with lust. And I'm sure he could see the lust in mine, but luckily I had a spell cast on my pants so if I did get...excited, you couldn't see it. Not that it ever really happened.

"Um, here." He said walking forward and handing me the uniform, but brushed his hands against mine and sent another shiver down my spine. Which I'm sure he did intentionally.

"Thanks." I said smiling brightly up at him before turning and heading back out of his office. "By the way..." I said turning back to look at him as I grabbed the door knob ready to open it. "Yes I was staring at your ss." I opened the door and headed back out of his office, laughing quietly to myself as I headed back over to where Max was waiting already dressed. As I walked over to him, I could feel Coach Night's eyes on my back, which caused another shiver to run down my spine.

"There you are, almost everyone else has already finished getting dressed." Max said as I set the uniform down and started taking off my shirt, after taking off the blue bandanna of course. I just laughed as I shrugged off my shirt and felt his stare intensify on my back. Although that didn't last long as one of the other guys came in and headed up to his office.

A few seconds went by before they both came back out of his office and headed out into the gym. Although not before he looked over at me and smiled. I heard Max gasp behind me, but when I looked back at him, he had composed himself and ignored my questioning look. "Julian, hurry up, or I will leave you." He said, probably trying to distract me and I decided to play along. For now anyway.

"So impatient." I said quietly, but made sure he could still hear me, pulling on my shorts, as I had taken off my pants while my mate was leaving, and then slipped my under shirt off. I put on the gym shirt and stuffed my clothes into my bag before following Max out of the locker room. Although he did let me put my bag in his locker before he headed out.

"Okay, we are heading out to the field to play football!" Coach Night announced and there were cheers from most of the guys and the girls who will probably sit it out or do something else. Max and I followed the rest of them out, and unfortunately he was near the front so I couldn't stare at his ss as we walked to the fields.

"Julian, can I ask you something?" Max asked as we got to the field and stopped a few feet from my mate.

"Sure." I said knowing my mate was listening.

"Where did you get that scar on your chest and back?" Max asked and I stayed silent as I had honestly forgotten all about that scar, or scars.

"Oh that...I got that when I was ten."

"How?"

"I was stabbed through my chest with a broad sword." I said nonchantly, which probably wasn't a good idea seeing as my mate looked pissed when he heard that. I couldn't really help it though, it kind of just happened whenever I told someone how I got it. I mean it happened like two thousand and forty some years ago. It wasn't that big of a deal anymore. Plus it was because of that, that I first realized I couldn't die. "Fortunately it missed my heart." I lied as it had actually went straight through my heart and if I could die, it would have killed me within a few minutes if not instantly.

"Why would someone stab you?"

"The person hated me." I said looking down at him and could practically see the gears turning in his head and his eyes widened when he realized who stabbed me.

"Your father stabbed you?" He whispered staring up at me with wide eyes, but I could tell that my mate still heard him and looked even more pissed and probably wanted to kill my father. Too bad for him that he died a LONG time ago. I nodded as I focused my attention back on Max. "Why would he do that?"

"Like I said he hated me. Or more of the fact that I'm gay, so he stabbed me as he would've rather had a dead son than a gay one."

"What happened to him?" He asked and I noticed my mate was paying very close attention to us while still trying to seem like he was paying attention to the girl talking to him.

"You remember that in homeroom I said that my father was killed for his crimes right?" I asked smiling slightly at Max as his eyes widened in recognation. "In fact my mother was the one who killed him."

"She was?"

"Yes, she killed him with the very sword he tried to kill me with."

"And she didn't into any trouble for that?"

"Nope." I said smiling before turning my attention to my mate as he started talking about what we would do today. I paid attention of course. Okay, I kind of paid attention. I paid more attention to his voice than what he was really saying.

Gym was pretty fun. If by fun, you mean constantly getting distracted by my mate's lustful on my back, and ss, as I played which made me keep missing shots, tripping and stuff like that. Normally I wouldn't mind, if I could you know jump him or something. Although my team still won and that just served to make the other team pissed and my mate seemed proud. Which was a plus.

"Come on, Julian, we've got to go." Max complained as I sort of got dressed very slowly as I felt my mate staring at my back. "You do know we have a free period next right?" He asked probably sensing my reluctance to leave and I smiled brightly knowing just what I was going to next period. And it total wasn't stalk my mate.


	9. Chapter Eight - I found him

~Kevin~

I looked down at my watch and sighed before leaning back in the chair in front of James' desk. He was supposed to be here five minutes ago and, like usual, he is late. Normally I wouldn't mind, but lately I, and the guys, have been anxious and it's been very hard to stay calm for some reason. Honestly it started when I was over at Damian's house with the guys and we saw that news report about some American teenager who was shot for being gay. Of course me and I guys were pissed because all of us are gay. Or Bi...whatever.

Oh wait you're probably a little lost. Let me explain. I am Kevin Night. I am twenty-six years old, am the gym teacher and football coach at Black Wood high. And I am the crown prince of the demons. I have found four of my five mates and they are all male. Their names are Damian Fae, crown prince of faeries, Ricky Storm, crown prince of the shapeshifters, Nathan Waters, crown prince of the vampires, and Jason Wolfe, crown prince of the werewolves. I've known they were my mates since I was twelve and love them all, but we haven't mated with each other yet. Hell we haven't even marked each other yet. The reason why is we are waiting for our last mate to show herself. We are sure our last mate is female because we were told our last mate would be able to give birth to our children. So how could they be male? Although it makes me think about the fact that all of us think that be are bi, I mean why would we have a female mate if we weren't attracted to them, but I've never once been attracted to women only men. Could our last mate be a guy who could somehow...

"I'm terribly sorry, Kevin, Max took forever getting ready and you know I always drive him to school." James said as he rushed into the office and I watched as he hurriedly took off his jacket and sat down behind his desk.

"James, you are the one who wanted to have this meeting and then you're late for it." I said as I put my right leg over my left and folded my hands on my lap as I stared at him.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry."

"Now what is this meeting about?"

"You have heard about the teen in America who was shot for being gay, yes?"

"Of course. The guys and I paid very close attention to it all."

"Well he moved to town and is going to school here." He said and I felt my demon become a bit agitated, but ignored him.

"And?"

"Well, I've decided to tell all the teachers to watch over him in case he is still recovering, which I believe he is, and to make sure he doesn't get injured."

I nodded and got up to leave when a student rushed into the office. "I'm sorry, Alpha...Prince...but they are messing with Max again." She said and James shot up front behind his desk and I could practically smell his anger.

"Show me." He growled in his Alpha voice and they both quickly exited the office. I grabbed my gym bag from beside the chair I was sitting in and headed out of the office and toward the gym to get ready before my first period.

I was sitting behind my desk somewhat watching the guys in the locker room to make sure they were behaving themselves as I waited for them to finish getting ready and head out into the gym. I sometimes would wait in the gym for them, but a lot of the larger guys would mess with the smaller guys and cause trouble so now I waited until almost all of them were out of the locker room before heading into the gym.

_"Hey, Kevinnnn." _I heard Damian say through our mind link. As mates we have a secret mind link that only other mates could hear.

_"Damian, don't you have some kind of work to do?" _I asked smiling to myself. Damian was the youngest of us five and just graduated high school last year. Kind of nice seeing as he would constantly distract me during class, but also kind of bad because now I have no one to constantly distract me during class.

_"Yes in fact I do. I'm delivering some baked goods to...someone." _He said and I laughed in our mind link. He was so abscent minded some times. _"So how's your day been so far?"_

_"It's been fine." _I said as I shifted in my chair slightly. _"But you'll never guess who James told me is going to school here starting today."_

_"Who?" _Jason, Ricky and Nathan said and I laughed knowing it was impossible to speak to one without the others listening in. Although usually they are better are hiding the fact that they were listening.

_"Jul...wait." _I said as I smelt a very delcious scent.

_"What is it?" _I heard Jason ask, but was too focused on the scent. It smelt like freshly picked cherries and something else that I couldn't pin point. I could feel my demon practically jumping around in my mind and my eyes widened when I realized why. I could feel a smile growing on my face when I realized that it was our last mate.

_"Mate." _Was all I hissed through our mind link and all four of them started talking all that once. Everyone one of us excited, but then a thought crossed my mind and was sent to all of them. _"Wait if it's our mate, what are they doing in the guys' locker room?"_ But before any of us could really think about the answer, someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I said and the door opened. I froze when I saw two blue eyes staring into mine. They were darker than mine and were so beautiful.

I looked at the rest of the person's face and was shocked to see it was a guy. Or more of a teen, probably no older than eighteen. He has shortish straight pitch black hair that was styled very sexily. It was longer than mine was looked to reach all the way down to his shoulders. He was paler than me, but not by much, and had a huge smile on his face as he stared back at me. He was shorter than me, and I'm sure all the guys, and I don't think he even reached 6'0".

He was wearing a black button-up plaid shirt, with a blue plaid bandanna tied loosely around his neck. The shirt was baggy so I couldn't really see his torso, but I could see that he was fairly scrawny as the sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to his elbows. I looked down at his legs and swallowed when I saw he was wearing fairly tight dark blue jeans that hugged his long legs beautifully. I could hear the guys growling lustfully through my mind link, but tried to ignore them, without blocking them out, as he walked into the room letting the door close behind him. I had to grip the arms of my chair not to grab him and throw him across the wall, or across my desk, and ravage him.

I watched as he looked me up and down, or at least as much as he could seeing as I was still sitting down. After a few seconds I saw him swallow and try to subtly wipe the little bit of drool that ran down his chin and I smirked happy that I seemed to have the same affect on him that he had on me. "Hello, sir." He said in his beautiful sensual voice and stared at him trying to contain my lust and not jump him. Especially since I think he is human and I don't even know if he knows about mates, plus the guys would be pissed if I did that without them. "I'm Julian Cheshire, I just started school today and need you to sign this. And I need my gym uniform."

"Of course." I said and he walked all the way over to my desk and handed me his schedule. I looked down at it and was momentary shocked when I saw how many languages he knew. _"Our mate is VERY smart." _I said to the guys and heard them all agree through the mind link as I signed it and handed it back to him. I stood up from my desk and walked over to the cabinet to get him his uniform. I had to stop myself from grabbing a small as I'm sure he would look very sexy in it and instead grabbed a medium as I'm sure that would work just fine. I turned back around to give him his uniform and found him staring at my lower regions, it was obvious he had been staring at my ss, but now was staring at my crotch, which only succeeded in getting my excited so I cleared my throat making him look up at my face before he could see that.

When he looked up at my face I could see a very faint blush on his cheeks and he ran his fingers through his hair. The blush, no matter how faint, only succeeded in making me more excited and I was SO happily that I wasn't wearing tight pant and instead was wearing my gym shorts. "Um, here." I said handing him his uniform and brushed my hands against his because I couldn't resist the urge to touch him, even a little.

"Thanks." He said smiling brightly up at me before turning and heading back toward my office door. I couldn't help, but frown slightly as I wanted him as close to me as possible. "By the way..." He said freezing just as he grabbed the door knob and looked back at me. "Yes, I was staring at your ss." I stood shocked as he opened the door and it closed behind him. And after I came to my senses I rushed over to the window that looked out over the locker room and watched as he walked over to James' younger brother Max.

_"He sure is something." _Jason said over our mind link as I watched him change, all of them watching through my eyes, and I couldn't help, but feel disappointed when he shrugged off his shirt and he had another one under it. Although this one was much tighter and I could see the mucles on his back.

_"Is it just me or does his name seem familiar?" _Nathan asked.

_"Hey, Kevin, weren't you saying something about a new student that was starting today?" _Damian asked.

_"Yeah, James told me that Julian Che..." _I trailed off with wide eyes as I realized that our last mate was Julian Cheshire, the boy who was shot in America because he was gay. I grew angry and clenched my hands into fists and could hear the guys doing the same as they all heard my thoughts when I realized that.

_"I say we go to America and..." _I blocked Ricky when one of my students knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Sorry, to bother you, Sir, but some of the guys are getting restless and causing trouble."

"Alright, let's go." I said and followed him out of my office and toward the door to the gym. I looked over at Julian and saw he was standing in his boxers, which were dark blue like his eyes, and smiled at him as I tried to keep my eyes away from his lower half. I heard Max gasp behind Julian and when Julian went to look at him, I quickly exited the lockers room or I knew I would say screw gym and drag him back up to my office. And probably wouldn't be able to contain myself before the guys got here.

Once out of the gym, I quickly got the guys to stop making trouble and once I saw Julian and Max walk into the gym, I announced that we were heading out to the fields to play football as it was a nice day. I led them out of the gym and when I looked back I saw Julian walking beside Max in the back. I saw him smile at Max and if I couldn't tell it was more of a smile giving to friends, it would have angered me.

When we got to the field I made two random guys captains and stood back watching as they picked their teams. "Julian, can I ask you something?" I heard Max ask Julian as they stopped a few feet from me.

"Sure." He said and I paid close attention to their conversation, and knew the guys were doing the same as they listened through me.

"Where did you get that scar on your chest and back?" Max asked and I tensed clenching my fists thinking of my mate being hurt.

"Oh that...I got that when I was ten."

"How?"

"I was stabbed through my chest with a broad sword." Julian said nonchantly, which only worked to anger me and the guys more. I couldn't understand how he could be so nonchant about being stabbed when he was ten. "Fortunately it missed my heart." He said looking toward the two captains.

"Why would someone stab you?"

"The person hated me." He said looking back at Max.

"Your father stabbed you?" He whispered and I grew even more angry and wanted to kill that b st rd. Along with the guys. "Why would he do that?"

"Like I said he hated me. Or more of the fact that I'm gay, so he stabbed me as he would've rather had a dead son than a gay one."

"What happened to him?" Max asked and I paid close attention to him, while still trying to look like I was paying attention to the girl that came up to me. I'm sure she was hitting on me or something as she was a major whore. And never seemed to understand that I wasn't interested. Which makes me realize why none of us were ever interested in girls, our last mate was male as well.

"You remember that in homeroom I said that my father was killed for his crimes right? In fact my mother was the one who killed him."

"She was?"

"Yes, she killed him with the very sword he tried to kill me with." Julian said and while I was happy that the man was dead for trying to kill Julian, I wished he wasn't so I could rip him apart piece by piece.

"And she didn't into any trouble for that?"

"Nope."

When I realized they weren't going to talk about anything else, I turned to the students and seeing as both teams were made up and explained the rules and such. Over the next hour, or so, I souly watched Julian and had to stop myself from rushing over to him whenever he tripped. I also saw he kept missing shots and it seemed to annoy him. A few times he would look over at me after he missed a shot and playfully glare at me. I realized that I was the one who kept distracting him, he was probably feeling my stare on his back...and ss...and couldn't concentrate, but I couldn't will myself to look away. Although he did manage to make the winning shot about five minutes before class was over.

"Come on, Julian, we've got to go." Max complained as I watched Julian slowly getting dressed. My door was open this time so I could hopefully hear his voice before he left. "You do know we have a free period next right?" He asked and I saw Julian perk up before he quickly got dressed and followed dragged Max out of the locker room.

_"I wonder what got him so happy." _Jason wondered as I frowned as Julian was now out of sight.

_"Who knows, but I have to go. Kenna just called me. She's pissed because I was supposed to be back at the bakery by now. Cheerio." _Damian said before he went silent as he has blocked us out.

_"Same." _Jason said before going silent as well and Nathan and Ricky soon followed. I walked back over to my desk and sat down in my chair. I smiled to myself as I was beyond happy that we finally found our last mate, or rather I did. Only now we would have to woo him. I just hope it won't be hard.


	10. Chapter Nine - I am SO not stalking him!

~Julian~

"Julian, what are we doing?" Max asked me only for me to shush him as I climbed up the tree. I had dragged Max outside of the school and near the fields where I was now climbing a tree. "Julian, I can't." I heard Max say and stopped on a branch about five feet off the ground. He was standing on the ground and looked defeated. I wrapped my legs around the branch and let myself fall back so I was hanging upside down. "What are you...HOLY!" He yelled as I grabbed the back of his shirt and practically threw him up as I pulled myself back up so I was right side up.

"SH! Do you want to get caught?!" I asked quietly as I watched him situated himself on the branch. "He is a demon and pretty much all the people in this town are supernaturals. If you want to be sneaking you have to be quiet."

"Wait how do you know Coach Night is a demon?"

"I've met many demons, shapeshifters, vampires, werewolves and faeries in my lifetime. I know what someone is when I look at them. I also know what rank, or at least close to what rank, they are when looking at them." I explained shrugging as I continued to climb up the tree. "Now are you going to climb, or do I have to throw you up the tree again?" I asked looking down at him and laughed quietly when he rushed to climb up the tree on his own.

"So wait does that you know that Coach Night is..."

"The crown prince of demons? Yup." I said as I once again passed him as I climbed up further up the tree. I mean it's not that hard to figure out, he is one of my mates and all of my mates are the crown princes from each of the royal families. Of course except for the royal family of witches, because one I'm the crown prince of the witches and two my families been dead for a very long time so there really isn't a royal family left. But of course I already stated that. I'm pretty sure more than one.

Although I don't think I've explained WHY my mates and I are all crown princes. Well it's to bring the six races that rule the world together in peace. But a lot of people won't want that. That's actually why I was cursed, although the evil witch that cursed me tried to make it so I wouldn't even be born, but she somehow messed up and instead I was cursed to never be able to die. Which only made it so I would one day find my mates as she managed to curse my mates' mothers when they were pregnant with them so they weren't born when they were originally supposed to be. Which was around the time when I was born. My mother was the first one she cursed and after her failed attempt she managed to figure out how to properly curse the other women, only by that time I was already born and she wasn't able to kill me anyway. For the past two thousand years I've been searching for my mates, waiting for them to be reborn, and nothing will ever get in my way again. Also there is technically seven royal families, only the witch was is kind of gone so more of six. Anyway I don't have six mates because the last royal family is human. But there wasn't originally a human royal family, they didn't really come about until about five hundred years ago. You see if they had one, been around two thousands years ago, and two were even really royalty I would probably have a mate from that royal family as well. But they weren't.

You see I'm actually the one who allowed there to be a human royalty. It was because I realized that the humans didn't feel that safe with all the supernatural races around and that they had royalty while the humans didn't. So I picked someone I trusted very much and made them the king of the humans. I was able to do that because I'm the most powerful witch to ever live and all I really have to do is tell someone my real name, or show them who I really am, and they will do pretty much anything I tell them to. Another reason I keep who I am hidden. Most of the time. Anyway the human royal family is still friends with me and they technically have to answer to me since I could take them off the throne whenever I wanted. If you're wondering who they are, well they are the English royal family. Although, unlike what A LOT of people think, they have an eminence amount of power and aren't just figure heads. Of course it's mainly the humans who think that.

Anyway, since I seem to always be getting off topic lately...

"Max, come on you lazy pup! We've got to get higher before Coach Night comes out with his next class." I said looking down at him and saw he was about ten feet below me.

"Two questions, that's all. First is that why you dragged me out here, to spy on Coach Night? And second why do we have to go higher?"

"Well first, hell yeah. He's a hot piece of ss and why not spy on him? And second, because I want to make sure he doesn't see us. The higher we get up the more branches and leaves there are to hide us."

"I still don't get why we are spying on him." Max muttered as he climbed up next to me and followed me as I climbed up a few more feet.

"Simple he's my mate and I feel like it."

"Wait you know?"

"Yup, I've been around enough mates to know the look one gets when they find the other. Plus the feelings I got when I was near him and when he brushed his hands against mine before I left his office tells it all." I said as I sat down on a branch, wrapped my legs around the branch and leaned forward moving the leaves out of the way so I could see my mate as he led his students out to the field. I looked back at Max when I left the branch shake slightly and laughed when I saw Max had his arms wrapped around the trunk of the tree and could sense his fear. "Max, don't worry, you'll be fine. I won't let you fall." I said reaching back and gripped his shoulder with my hand.

"Promise?" He muttered as he practically dug his face into the trunk and I had to stop myself from laughing at the sight.

"I promise. Now help me spy on my mate." I said and smiled brightly when I heard him laugh quietly. "Oh and don't let him know that you know that I know." I said as I turned back to look at my mate and stared at his ss as he was facing away from me.

"Why don't you want him to know that I know that you know?"

"Simple, it's more fun to watch him woo me along with my four other mates who I haven't met yet."

"How do you know you have other mates?"

"Secret." I said smiling back at him, as I put my finger to my lips, for a few seconds before looking forward again. I could feel Max's stare on my back, but ignored him as I stared at my mate. "Hey, Max, what's my mate's first name?"

"You don't know his first name?" He asked as I looked back at him.

"If I did do you think I would be calling him 'my mate' or 'Coach Night'?"

"I guess not."

"So, what's his name?"

"Oh...it's Kevin, Kevin Night."

"Kevin Night...I definitely like the sound of that." I said as I looked back toward him and quickly moved the leaves so they were covering me again. "That's not good."

"What?"

"He may have seen me."

"What do you mean 'May have'?"

"Well when I looked back at him, he was looking up at the tree right where we are." I said looking back at him and saw he looked kind of nervous. "But I'm sure he didn't see me."

"Julian." I heard Kevin saw from below us and we both looked down at the ground and I saw him standing at the base of the tree staring up at us, or more of me, with his arms crossed in front of his chest and one of his eyebrows raised.

"Or maybe he did see you." Max muttered annoyed next to me as I smiled down at Kevin.

"Hey..." I said trailing off as I tried to keep smiling and waved at him.

"Both of you get down here...now." He said and I couldn't help, but feel a bit aroused by his order. He's just luckily he didn't use his royal order, or he would be in SO much trouble. For one it obviously doesn't work on me as only the king of witches' royal order would work on me, but seeing as I'm technically the king...yeah good luck with that. And you try to order me with your royal order, or high ranking order. It will piss me off. You try ordering around a prince and see where that gets you. With me anyway, it just makes me do the exact opposite. But luckily for Kevin seeing as he ordered me as more of a teacher than a prince, it just turned me on.

"Julian..." Max said as he clung to the trunk of the tree further as he looked down with a scared expression.

"Just pay attention to where I step and then step where I did...okay." I said and started climbing down slowly so Max could see where to step. Honestly I could climb down a lot faster and in a much funner route if I hadn't made Max climb up with me. Or if he at least could climb down on his own. But I don't blame him at all. It is my fault after all. I was the one who made him climb the tree in the first place. When I got down to the last branch, the same one I had hung from before throwing Max up the tree, I sat down on it and looked back up at Max to make sure he got down safe and didn't fall. Which was good because not even ten seconds after I sat down on the branch his right foot slipped and he started falling.

I quickly stood up on the branch I was sitting on and climbed up two more branches to where Max was. I then wrapped my legs around the branch and grabbed his wrist as he fell past. I also ended up hanging upside down again. "Thanks, Julian." Max said as I set him down on a branch below him before getting right side up again and then jumping down to the branch beside the one he was on.

"Remind me to never make you climb a tree again. Because honestly you suck at it." I said chuckling as he blushed. "Do you think you can get down all on your own? Or would you rather be on my back as I climb down?"

"I can climb down on my own." He said blushing even redder.

"Okay, but be careful." I said and watched as he started climbing down again to make sure he wouldn't fall again. Once he was on the ground and beside Kevin, I moved so I crouched on the branch and started jumping down from branch to branch until I was about at the one I had on before Max started falling and jumped the five feet down onto the ground.

I stood up straight and ran my fingers through my hair as I looked over at Max and Kevin. Only to see Max staring at me with wide eyes and Kevin staring at me with lust filled, but also shock filled, eyes. "What?"

"How did you do that so easily?" Max asked while Kevin continued to simply stare at me.

"I'm just awesome like that." I said smiling brightly and he rolled his eyes at me.

"So either of you two going to explain why you were in the tree and why you were spying on my gym class?" Kevin asked finally getting over his shock, but the lust was still there.

"Well...um..." Max trailed off as he tried to think of a lie.

"I dragged Max here so I could spy on you, not your class." I said completely not caring about it and instead was smiling while Max stared at me with wide eyes. Again. "You're hot and I felt like spying on you and hopefully looking at your ss...Again." I concluded and Max's eyes got even bigger and Kevin was even staring at me with wide eyes, but he was even more aroused and I could see his, not so, little friend getting excited. Just then the bell, indicating the end of third period, rang. "Come on, Max, don't want to be late for fourth period now do we?" I asked as I led Max away, as I had put my hands on either of his shoulders and started pushing him in front of me as I walked away. "See you later, Sir!"

"Do you have a filter?" Max asked as he led me toward our fourth period class, which was Music/Choir.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I stared down at him smiling while my eyebrows were scrunched together.

"I mean when you talk. Do you have a filter?"

"I still don't understand."

"Like back there, you outright told him what we were doing up there in the tree instead of lying about it."

"I don't like to lie. Plus I suck at it." I said laughing as we turned a corner.

"So you decide to just tell him we, or more of you, were spying on him. And THEN tell him why."

"He was going to ask anyway. Plus it's a way of showing him I accept him, without actually letting him know I know we're mates." I said quietly to make sure no one heard. Which is hard being in a school full of supernaturals. "Now come on, we don't want to be late now do we?"

"You must be Julian Cheshire." The teacher, Mr. Light, said as soon as Max and I entered the classroom. I ,of course, stayed up front while Max headed towards the back and picked up a guitar after he sat down. I looked back at Mr. Light and nodded so he could continue. "Well during the first week of class I have everyone tell me what instruments they can play and if they can sing. Then I let them decide if they would rather sing or play and instrument to show me."

"That's fair."

"So can you sing?"

"Yes I can."

"Can you play any instrument?"

"Yes."

"What instrument or instruments?"

"Well I can play the piano, the guitar, flute, clarinet, tuba, saxophone, banjo, lute, violin, cello, drums..." And I state...I'm over two thousand and have had A LOT of free time over the years.

"Okay...okay...I get it, you can play an enormous amount of instruments." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose whil I laughed quietly. "Do you want to play one of the instruments we have here, as you apparently play all of them..." He said looking at me a bit skeptically, but if I had the time I could show him that I could play each and every one of them. "...or would you rather sing a song?" I tapped my finger against my chin as I thought about it. Because on one hand I love would love to show him that I could play a lot of different instruments, but on the other hand I LOVE to sing.

"I'll sing something."

"Alright what would you like to sing?"

"What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts." I said and he nodded. He quickly quieted down the class and motioned for me to start singing.

**"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**  
**That don't bother me**  
**I can take a few tears now and then and just let'em out**

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me**  
**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay**  
**But that's not what gets me**

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close**  
**And havin' so much to say**  
**And watchin' you walk away**

**And never knowin'  
What could've been**  
**And not seein' that lovin' you**  
**Is what I was tryin' to do**

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go**  
**But I'm doin' it**  
**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**  
**Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret**  
**But I know if I could do it over**  
**I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart**  
**That I left unspoken**

**What hurts the most**  
**Is being so close**  
**And havin' so much to say**  
**(Much to say)**  
**And watchin' you walk away**

**And never knowin'**  
**What could've been**  
**And not seein' that lovin' you**  
**Is what I was tryin' to do, oh**  
**Oh yeah**

**What hurts the most**  
**Was being so close**  
**And havin' so much to say**  
**(To say)**  
**And watchin' you walk away**

**And never knowin'**  
**What could've been**  
**And not seein' that lovin' you**  
**Is what I was tryin' to do**

**Not seein' that lovin' you**  
**That's what I was trying to do, ooo"**

I finished singing and after a few seconds of silence, everyone started clapping and I smiled sadly. That song always made me think about my mother and the rest of my family, so it always made me sad when singing or listening to it. "That was wonderful, Julian." Mr. Light said and I could see that he was genuinely shocked.

"Thank you."

"Why don't you go sit over next to Max?" He said and I nodded before heading over. "Now class today we are going to..."

~Kevin~

It was fourth period, but fortunately I don't have a class this period, so I was simply walking around the halls making sure no student was out and about without a pass. And that they weren't making trouble. The whole time though, my mind's been focused on Julian. Which wasn't much of a surprise as he sure was something else. He was smart, cocky, agile and just plain sexy. Which was a bit weird to think of a student as, but I saw Damian as sexy since he was fifteen, and I was twenty-two, and Julian is only a year younger than him._"Hey, Kevin." _I heard Nathan say over our mind link.

_"Hello, Nathan."_ I said kind of amused as he sounded like he was avoiding something. Which he probably was. He always avoided work and that only served to piss off his father. _"So what are you avoiding now?" _

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Nate."_

_"Fine, I'm avoiding some of the nurses right now. They are just so horny and don't understand that not only am I GAY! But I have mates, that I would never cheat on."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, Babe."_

_"Stop patronizing me."_

_"But I'm can't help it...it's just so easy." _I said laughing as he growled over our mind link.

_"So, how's Julian?" _He asked and I replayed my memories of finding him spying on me, him and Max getting out of the tree and then what he said before dragging Max away and by the end Nate was laughing his ss off. _"I definitely love him! Now all I need to do is meet him and then jump him." _He said and I laughed as I turned the corner and headed down the hall toward the music classroom.

_"At least wait until the other guys meet him as well and then we explain everything he doesn't know before..." _I stopped talking as I heard singing coming from the music room. My demon urged me to go closer so I complied and smiled when I realized it was Julian singing. _"Hey, Nate, link the other guys so they can hear this." _I said as I headed closer so I could hear him properly.

**"...still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret**  
**But I know if I could do it over**  
**I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart**  
**That I left unspoken**

**What hurts the most**  
**Is being so close**  
**And havin' so much to say**  
**(Much to say)**  
**And watchin' you walk away**

**And never knowin'**  
**What could've been**  
**And not seein' that lovin' you**  
**Is what I was tryin' to do, oh**  
**Oh yeah**

**What hurts the most**  
**Was being so close**  
**And havin' so much to say**  
**(To say)**  
**And watchin' you walk away**

**And never knowin'**  
**What could've been**  
**And not seein' that lovin' you**  
**Is what I was tryin' to do**

**Not seein' that lovin' you**  
**That's what I was trying to do, ooo"**

_"Is there anything he can't do?" _Jason asked once he finished singing.

_"Sure as hell doesn't seem like it." _I said smiling to myself as I headed back towards the gym so I could relax until my next class, and the fact that I couldn't exactly watch Julian the whole time without someone questioning me. And I would like to have Julian meet the rest of the guys and talk to him about being our mate before anything else. I just hope it won't take long, because I don't know how long I can hold out without officially mating with all of them now that we found Julian.


	11. Chapter Ten - WellI'm bored

~Julian~

I laughed as I followed Max to the lunch room. He was blushing like tomato, which only made me laugh harder, which in turn made him blush more. It was a viscous, and VERY funny, cycle. You're probably wondering what happened. Well not five seconds after we got out of the music room to go to lunch, did some huge guy come over to Max and start hitting on him. That made him blush, of course, but that wasn't the greatest bit of what happen. You see he was able to hit on Max for about ten seconds before the guy's girlfriend came over and started yelling at him. Apparently she didn't know he was bi and now she's pissed.

That made me break out laughing and Max blushed harder. But what was even better is after she finished yelling at the dude, she turned to Max and started cooing about how cute he was and stuff. And after she left I was laughing so hard, I couldn't breathe. He got fed up with me and started dragging me toward the lunch room until I could walk on my own, but as you can guess I continued to laugh which is what brings us to right now with me following Max laughing as he blushed.

And of course my laughing drew the eyes of the students as we walked by, making them focus onto Max who was as red as a tomato, which made them laugh or smile at him. Which, I'm sure you guessed it, made him blush even more.

Although Max couldn't handle even thirty seconds of that, so he grabbed my wrist and started, quickly, dragging me toward the lunch room. And by the time we got to the doors leading in, I had mostly stopped laughing and when he grumpily marched in, I followed with a bright smile on my face. I followed him over to the lunch line, which was pretty short as there weren't too many people in the lunch room yet, and when we got to the front I grabbed a small bowl of fruit, a can of lemon lime pop and a semi large plate that had a hamburger and some fries on it.

After paying for it, I followed Max over to a table in one of the corners of the room. It was the only table that had more than four people already sitting at it. And as we sat down, I noticed a bunch of students coming into the lunch room. Most of them rushes over to the lunch line to try and get there first. "Julian, these are my friends. Hannah Jones..." She was a faerie, pretty one two. She had short platinum blonde hair, beautiful emerald green eyes and was slightly tanned. She was wearing a light purple, kind of American hippy looking, shirt and had a white jacket on over it. By looking at her, I could tell that she was about average in ranking level. "Johnny Ness..." He was a werewolf, and was at least Gamma level, but no more than Beta level. He had short dark brown hair that was in between being curly and wavy. He was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt, that showed off his pretty large muscles. Which were pretty hot, but nowhere near as hot as Kevin's...anything. I mean have you seen that sexy demon?

Anyway back to...lunch...right lunch.

Johnny also had a black jacket that was on the back of his chair and when he looked up from his lunch at me, I saw that he had dark brown eyes and he had a pretty dark tan. "Next is Rikki Storm..." I looked at who he was pointing to and saw a fairly familiar looking girl. She was human and had dirty blonde hair. She was fairly pale and had topaz yellow eyes behind think black rimmed glasses. I smiled to myself when I saw her eyes, because I knew who her ancestor was. His name was Charon and he was actually a servant to my family two thousand years ago. He was a fairly good friend and had died trying to save my mother during the attack that killed my family. He left behind a young son, who I made sure would be taken care of after he died. His family was known for having topaz yellow eyes that originated with Charon as he was actually half human and half witch. Although I can see that the witch blood was probably all, but gone, the yellow eyes are still there. "That weirdo is Sam West..." Max said motioning over to the last guy at the table. He had short, and super curly, red hair that was sticking up everywhere. He was pale, which was common with red heads, and his face was covered in freckles. He was wearing a very colorful shirt and was far too busy building something in his mash potatoes to look over at me and say hello. I'm guessing that he was either light blue eyes or green eyes as that is the color of eyes most red heads have. Also he was a shapeshifter.

"And lastly, Megan Frank." Max said pointing at the last girl and I smiled softly to myself seeing that she looked like of like a bad ss demon. I'm sure that she and I would get along well, of course after I get her to stop glaring at me. She had dark blue eyes, which were almost purple, and straight blue/black hair that she didn't look to really style as it was simply down and rested just above her shoulders. She was wearing a slightly tight black shirt and had a black leather jacket on over that. She didn't wear any makeup, but didn't really seem to need any. "Guys, this is Julian Cheshire." Max said motioning to me with his hand, and as I popped a spoonful of fruit into my mouth I noticed they all had wide eyes. Although Johnny and Sam took a bit longer for my name to sink in.

"You're the lad from America that was shot in the back of the head." Johnny stated and I nodded swallowing.

"That would be me." I said smiling at them all.

"You sure seem fine after being shot." Megan said staring at me skeptically.

"It happened a month ago...Plus I heal...very...quickly." I said trying to make sure my smile didn't falter at all. Which it fortunately didn't, but she still didn't look convinced. "Anyway...how long have you all known each other?" I asked as I picked up my hamburger and took a bite of it.

"Well I've known Johnny most of my life, his older brother is James' Beta." Max began explaining to me, but was interrupted by Johnny and Megan.

"What is wrong with you?!" They both asked in whispered yells.

"What?"

"Why are you telling him about my brother being a Beta?!" Johnny asked trying to stay quiet, but I could still hear him as plain as day.

"Huh?"

"He's human..." _HA! That's funny. _"...and you're revealing what we are. Most humans don't know about supernat..." Megan began ranting so I interrupted her before she could continue.

"I know ALL about the supernatural races." I said picking up some chips and shoving them into my mouth.  
"Wait you do?" Johnny asked while Megan, once again, looked at my skeptically.

"Yup."

"Prove it." Megan said as she slightly glared at me. Obviously trying to intimidate me, but I can't die and I'm reckless as shit because of that. NOTHING intimidates me.

"Okay..." I said putting my hamburger back down on the plate. "You're a demon, both Max and Johnny are werewolves, Hannah is a faerie, Rikki is human and Sam is a shapeshifter. Satisfied?" I asked raising one of my eyebrows at her and smirking slightly at her annoyed expression.

For the next five minutes or so, I continued to eat my lunch while the rest of them talked among themselves. I finished eating my hamburger, which was the last bit of my lunch that was left, and drank the rest of my pop before leaning back in my chair. Bored. I got bored pretty easily. I looked around the lunch room to see if anything could erase my boredom, but there was nothing that really held my interest. So I decided to do what I always do when I'm bored, no matter where I might be, sing. Okay that's bit not true, if I'm wish someone high ranking and they haven't pissed me off then I won't. But pretty much anywhere else I will. (The song on the side, I changed the lyrics a little bit so he was singing about guy instead of a girl.)

"**He's the boy that no one ever knows.  
And I say hi, but he's too shy to say hello.  
He's just waiting for that one to take his hand  
And shake him up.  
I bet I could."**

I looked at the others at the table and saw they had all stopped talking and were staring at me. And Max was recording me on his phone. I smiled at him, rolling my eyes, as I continued singing.

"**I wish my heart was always on his mind.  
'Cause he's on mine like all day, all the time.  
Forget me not, forget me now.  
I've come too far to turn around.  
I'm here tonight.**

**'Cause I'm never going down,  
I'm never giving up.  
I'm never gonna leave,  
So put your hands up.  
If you like me,  
Then say you like me.  
I'm never going down,  
I'm never giving up.  
I'm never gonna leave,  
So put your hands up.  
If you like me,  
Then say you like me."**

By this time I noticed that a lot of students from the table near us had also stopped talking and were listening in on me singing.

"**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**He's the boy that no one ever knows.  
Works a double just to buy his clothes.  
Nicotine and faded dreams,  
Baby, just believe  
There's no one else like me.**

**'Cause I'm never going down,  
I'm never giving up.  
I'm never gonna leave,  
So put your hands up.  
If you like me,  
Then say you like me.  
I'm never going down,  
I'm never giving up,  
I'm never gonna leave,  
So put your hands up.  
If you like me,  
Then say you like me.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**It's time to fall into my arms.  
'Cause I've been waiting for too long.  
You're an angel,  
Grab your halo,  
And lets fly tonight."**

All sound in the lunch room had ceased and the only voice that could be heard was me as I sang, not caring that I probably seem very weird to most of the students, and the few teachers, that were listening. Of course I am weird so...

"**'Cause I'm never going down,  
I'm never giving up.  
I'm never gonna leave,  
So put your hands up.  
If you like me,  
Then say you like me.**

**'Cause I'm never going down,  
I'm never giving up.  
I'm never gonna leave,  
So put your hands up.  
If you like me,  
Then say you like me.  
I'm never going down,  
I'm never giving up.  
I'm never gonna leave,  
So put your hands up.  
If you like me,  
Then say you like me.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Just say you like me."**

I opened my eyes, just then realizing I had closed them and looked over at Max. "What?" I asked smiling at him because of the weird expression he had on his face.

"Every minute I'm around you I realize just how...strange you are." He said and I smiled even brighter at that. "Did you have a reason for singing?" He asked and I realized he was still recording me.

"I was bored." I said with a completely strange face, seeing as that was why I sang...randomly. I had to stop myself from laughing when he shook his head and stopped recording. "So you going to do something with that recording?"

"Maybe." He said and I had a feeling he was either going to show it to Kevin and my other mates, if he knew them, or put it on the internet or something like that.

The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful. I played games on my iPad for the rest of the time as everyone else went back to what they were doing before I started singing. Probably because most of them heard my 'explanation' of why I sang a song. And the last two periods were also uneventful. In fifth period, which is history, we did nothing, but work on this worksheet, which I finished in the first five minutes of the hour long period and sixth period was no better. We had to work out of a textbook, but I already knew everything in it so I was just as bored in that class. Plus when I tired to play games on my iPad, I got caught and the teacher took it away. Not that I didn't get it back after class and all. So all I had to do was read out of the textbook and doodle on my notebook. At least tomorrow I'll get to see Kevin and hopefully later this week meet at least one of my other mates.


	12. Chapter Eleven - I HATE rogues

~Julian~

"Where's your car?" Max asked as we walked out of the school and down toward the student parking lot. All of his friends, besides Johnny who was with us right now, had headed to their cars and left already. James, Max's older brother, said Max could come over to my house as he was really busy and won't leave for at least another hour. Johnny had nothing else to do, so he decided to invite himself along. Which I really didn't mind. And that leads us to what we are doing right now.

"Somewhere in between New York and here. My best friend, Daniel, sent it the other day along with our other car." I said looking back at them both. We have about twenty cars in all, old and new, but usually only kept two to three cars at each house. At our house here we are keeping my black McLaren F1, which cost us almost a mil and boy do I LOVE it. We are also keeping Daniel's dark green Maybach Landaulet which cost us 1.3 mil. My car is only two door so I only use it if I'm alone or with only one other person, while we use Daniel's car if it is both of us and Kasey as his car is four door. We also have an Aston Martin One-77, which costs almost two million, about three different Lamborghinis, which cost us about 7 million in all and a bunch of other cars. All expensive, during their time at least, and all loved. But they are at a few of our other houses. Just so you know all of our other houses have underground driveways, at least the most recent ones do, so our cars can't be stolen. Also I think I've said this before, but we don't really ever sell our houses, instead we just go to another one that we own while keeping the last one. We are rich, seeing as we've both lived for over two thousand years and all, so we kind of can. Anyway...

"How do you expect we go to our house then?" Johnny asked and I stared at him kind of dumbfounded by his question. I mean the answer was kind of obvious.

"We walk there."

"But I don't want to walk." He whined and I had to resist the urge to both slap him and roll my eyes. I've always found it interesting when I ran across someone who was so lazy they couldn't even think about walking somewhere instead of driving without whining. Or spoiled brats. Or just people like that because even though I'm a prince, I don't act that way and never have. My mother taught me, and my little brother, to be grateful for what we had and she's actually the one who made me the way I am. I'm not sure if I've told you all this before, but as I was growing up, I would very often use my magic to change my appearance and voice and go out around Greece doing work for people. I would also take Daniel, his older brother and my younger brother will me. I've always liked it when people treated me based on how I acted instead of who I really was. One reason that as soon as my family was murdered and Daniel I am fled, I changed my name as soon as I could. While I love my birth name, seeing as my mother was the one to name me, I never really used it because almost everyone knew who Itys was and I couldn't really keep who I was a secret if I used my real name, now could I?

Hell I didn't even use my magic for much. I mean I did use it for simply things like drying myself off after a shower, turning on the shower and helping me cook and clean, but I DID NOT and DO NOT use it for things that I don't need to use it for. Well besides for the things I just said I use it for, but I only use my magic for those things because it wouldn't change anything if I didn't. Well besides make it take a bit longer to get ready in the morning, plus cook and clean. But above all I make sure not to become lazy simply because I am the most powerful witch to ever live, I'm a prince, I can't die and I have a robot butler. And I have to say, I think I've done a great job at it for the past two thousand years.

Why do I seem to constantly ramble off topic? I've done it multiple times since I've been back in Black Wood. Of course that's always been a habit of mine. Kind of like running my fingers through my hair...Did I really just start rambling off the topic of rambling off topic? Wow am I weird...

Anyway...back to what I was telling you about BEFORE I started rambling...

"It takes like twenty minutes to walk there from here."

"But that's TOO long!" He whined. Again. And I practically had to hold my own arm back just so I wouldn't slap him.

"Johnny, you're a werewolf. I'm sure you run like ten to twenty miles a day...So twenty minutes of walking is not going to kill you."

"But..."

"Johnny, I didn't actually invite you over to my house. I invited Max and you decided you wanted to come as well, so stop complaining or simply don't come. I'm fine with either option." I said, admittedly kind of harshly, but it got my point across and I was satisfied when he nodded defeated. "Now let's go before it's midnight." I said and the three of us headed off of school grounds.

We had been walking for about five to ten minutes when we come across a playground, that I found a few days ago, and I saw that it was filled with a bunch of families. I wanted to stop here for a bit and when I looked back at Max, who was a few feet behind me, it looked like he did as well. So I headed into the playground with Max and, a whining, Johnny in tow. It was clear that he didn't want to stop here, but like I told him before, I didn't care if he came along or not. Honestly the only reason I'm allowing him to even tag along is because one, Max wants him to and two, I really don't care if he does. As long as he is quiet. Or at least doesn't whine.

As we walked into the playground, I saw Sarah Frank, her husband Greg and their son Avery were there. Well more of I saw Sarah and Greg while Avery saw me and ran over excitedly. And a bit clumsy as he was only three and he obviously was the most coordinated. Kasey was, kind of, but he always was a bit ahead of his age group, even though he still had a lot of trouble when talking. Helps that all royals and their children tend to be. All royals are incredibly smart as they need to be to one day rule their race. Even if they aren't the ones who would rule. "Juwian!" He yelled running over to me, from the sandbox he had been playing in, and hugged my around my legs. Something he has in common with Kasey. Honestly that boy loves to hug me around my legs, mainly because he is too short to do anything else, and then sits down on my foot so I have walk with him on my leg.

"Hey, little man." I said picking him up and smiling at him after I set him down on my hip. "How are you doing?"

"Good." He said, in his adorable voice, as he hugged me around my neck. I saw Sarah and Greg coming over and smiled a bit brighter.

"Good afternoon, Sarah...Greg." I said smiling at both of them, who both smiled back at me.

"Hello, Julian, how was your day?' Greg asked while Sarah tried to pry Avery off me. Not have much luck at it as he tightened his grip around my neck. Luckily I had been used to Kasey doing this, so it wasn't cutting off my air. Also that I may have cast a small spell around my air pipe so it couldn't be crushed. Of course I had done THAT a long time ago. Like a thousand years or so. I noticed during this that Max and Johnny were silently standing behind me.

"Well...I was at the school for all of ten minutes, maybe, before I had to deal with three homophobes who were messing with Max here." I said turning around and pulling Max over so he was now standing in front of me.

"Good afternoon, Max, how are your parents?" Greg asked smiling down at Max, who was slightly blushing. He does that A LOT. Although I doubt you couldn't tell by now.

"I see you know each other." I said smiling, although I wasn't too surprised as I'm sure most people in this town know each other. Or not seeing as there is like...honestly I have no idea how many people live in this town. If you can even still call it that seeing how large it is. It's more of a small city than a town. Even if the 'downtown' section is fairly small. Or at least the bit of it I saw yesterday. I didn't have enough time to check out the whole town, but I'm sure I will over time. I mean I'm going to be living here for a LONG time. Especially seeing as I've finally found my mates. Or one of them at least.

"Yes, I'm his packs' doctor."

"I see."

"So, Julian, how did you meet Greg and Sarah?" Max asked looking back at me before adding. "And Avery of course."

"Julian here saved Avery's life." Greg said smiling at me gratefully, again, as Sarah headed over to the other mothers. She was carrying Avery, but it looked to be a bit difficult as he was struggling in her arms.

"How so?" Johnny asked moving closer to us three.

"I was walking toward the school when I noticed him walking across the street while Greg and Sarah were talking with someone. A demon was speeding down the street in his car and I knew if I didn't do something, he could hit Avery, so I rushed forward and pulled Avery to the other side of the street." I explained.

"And then he practically beat the demon's ss until he said sorry for it and promised never to speed in town again." Greg said throwing his head back and laughing, loudly.

"I didn't beat him up." I said chuckling with him. "I simply slammed him face down on the hood of his car and twisted his arm behind his back until he said sorry."

"Julian, how strong are you?" Max asked looking at me with a shocked expression and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Johnny doing the same. "I mean first you beat up Mathew, John and Drew, without even really being touched, and now I hear that you managed to slam a demon down onto the hood of his car AND hold him down long enough to twist his arm behind his back until he said sorry."

(This is a good time to start the song on the side.)

I smiled at him and was about to reply to his question only to hear the one word I hate more than any other. "ROGUE!" I heard one of the young teens in the playground yell and all four of us looked toward the forest. I activated a spell that would enhance my sense of sight, and I always have on just usually not active, and narrowed my eyes when I saw a dirty gray colored rogue heading this way.

Just so you know, I HATE rogues! You want to know why? Rogues are the ones who killed my whole family and they also tried to kill the other royal families. If it wasn't for Daniel and I, my mates never would have been born, or at least it would have been every unlikely for them to have been, because after the rogues killed my family they went after the other royal families trying to do the same. They believed they could because the witches were the most powerful of races and the royals are ALWAYS the strongest of each race. But they didn't anticipate me being there. I wasn't able to save my family, but there was no way I was going to let them harm the other royals. Let's just say, they didn't get far.

Also rogues are what loners in all the races are called. Well not really the loners, because rogues smell terrible while loners just don't. Loners are often mistaken for a rogue and they can become a rogue if they go against the royals. Loners are ones who are often against a certain pack, but they can join another while rogues can't as they went against the royals. And there is no way to stop being a rogue once you have done that. A rogue werewolf, which is what this rogue is, is larger than a normal werewolf, but smaller than a Gamma. Which if you don't know is the third highest rank in a normal pack of werewolves, only below the Alpha and the Beta. Who are both larger than the Gamma. And the only weres who are larger than a male Alpha in wolf form, is a royal guard and a royal. Well the males anyway, the females a just a bit smaller than a male Alpha. As the females are always smaller than the males of their rank. That makes me wonder how large Max's wolf form is because he is a runt, so his wolf should be small, but he is also the son of an Alpha, meaning his wolf should be large. I really should have him show me his wolf sometime...

...I may have forgotten what I had originally been talking about. Even though it wasn't much rambling. This time. At least I don't think it was...back to the playground and the rogue...

"Julian, you and Johnny help me get all the kids to safety while, Max, you contact your brother and tell him we have a rogue here." Greg said and the three of us nodded. Johnny and I quickly followed him as he started heading toward the kids. Whose parents and older siblings were already trying to get them all to safety.

A little bit later I was helping a young teenager and his little sister get over to the safety area, which was a building across the street that seemed to be just for this type of situation, when I heard a scream from a little girl. I looked over to where the scream came from and was filled with anger when I saw the rogue come out of the trees and head toward a little girl around five who looked like she tripped. I looked at the teenager and pointed him toward the building before turning toward the rogue and quickly heading over.

As I ran over to him, ignoring Max's shuts for me to come back, I noticed a bat that I had seen one of the young teen playing with on the ground and stopped momentarily as I put my foot under the bat and kicked it up into the air. I grabbed it when it was high enough and made sure I had a firm grip of it before rushing over to the rogue. I swung the bat into the side of his head when I got close enough before he could harm the girl. Breaking the bat against the side of his head in the process.

That effectively distracted him from the girl and he turned toward me and growled, loudly. Although that scared the girl and when she whimpered, his attention was shifted back to her and I knew I had to think fast before he harmed her. You know one way to draw the attention of a rogue? Find of a way to piss them off. "Oi, Flea bag, over here!" I said backing away from them trying to not only gain back his attention, but get him away from the girl so someone could get her to safety.

Happily enough it worked and he started stalking towards me. I watched from the corner of my eye as one of the adults snuck over and quietly got the girl to safety. All the while carefully backing away from the rogue so when they did that, he wasn't alerted.

I continued to back away, looking back at one point to see what was behind me and saw a tree not five feet behind me. I looked back at the rogue and had to jump back when he swiped at my stomach with his claws. Not even a second after that, he lunged at me and I back flipped and managed to get even air, as I had used my magic, and landed on the lowest branch of the tree that had been behind me.

I stood crouched on it looking down at him as he growled angrily and started trying to get to me, but I was just high enough so he couldn't reach me. I grabbed the branch with my hands and sort of jumped back, so that I could swing forward and kicked him in the face. Although he did managed to cut through my left pant leg and claw me. But before anyone could smell the blood, which would only take like five seconds of bleeding, I used my magic to keep my blood from going out of my wound and stopped its scent. I did that because it would heal pretty quickly and so it wouldn't get onto my pants and I could simply say he ripped my jeans, but didn't manage to cut me.

Anyway as soon as I landed back on the ground, wincing slightly from the wound on the leg, I grabbed a near by branch and jumped onto his back. I moved the branch around his throat and locked my elbows around each end to keep it in place as he tried to knock me off his back. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that James and Kevin had arrived. And I have to say that if I wasn't preoccupied with this rogue, I would probably be drooling over Kevin since he was wearing a, very sexy, black suit. "Any of you sses going to help sometime soon?!" I yelled as both of them, and every other supernatural around, were simply staring at me as I tried to stay on this rogue's back while he tried bucking me off. Constantly. That also might have had to do with the fact that I was slightly cutting off his air with the branch. But do I look like a care about a rogue?

Anyway Kevin rushed over after I said that and tried to force him to shift, but since he has yet to be crowned king, he can't order the other races. Unlike me since I can, if I wanted to, but I didn't like to even use my prince level royal order. Anyway the rogue seemed to find that funny, as he barked a laugh, and that distracted me and then next thing I know he rolled over onto his back and forced me to let go of the branch as his body crushed mine. I didn't pay attention to what was happening and the next thing I knew, Kevin was crouched next to me looking down at me worried.

~Kevin~

I was walking down the hallway toward the school exit. I had taken a bit longer than I wanted to finish up the schedule for the rest of the week because I spent most of the time thinking about Julian. It was difficult not to because he was just...something. He was incredibly smart, knowing eleven different languages and could play at least ten different instruments from what I heard from a random student, he was cocky...I could go on about him for a while and I just met him today. But I think the best thing about him, is he is gay. It was kind of obvious seeing as he is pretty famous and all. He was shot for being gay and all.

I started to day dream as I continued down the hall, but it didn't last long as I heard James' voice. And he sounded a bit frantic. I shook off the day dream and turned around to see him rushing down the hall toward me. "James, what is it?" I asked when he stopped a few feet from me, breathing a little heavily.

"Max just told me a rogue is at the playground near here."

"WHAT?!" I roared angered that a rogue dare enter our town and try and harm the children.

"That's not all." He said a little hesitantly.

"What?" I asked kind of fearing that the rogue had harmed, or even killed, one of the children.

"Julian was with Max, as Max was going over to Julian's house, and he told me that Julian attacked the rogue with a bat to distract it from a girl who tripped while trying to get to her parents. And now the rogue is after Julian..." James' voice kind of faded into the background as I grew enraged that this rogue dare try and harm my mate.

I turned away from James and started running down the hall, worried about Julian. I could hear James following closely behind me and sped up needing to get there. And quickly.

It took James and I about three minutes to get to the playground and when we got there, I stopped, frozen in place, when I saw Julian on the back of the rogue with a large branch in front of its neck and he was using his arms to hold it in place. I stood there like that for a few moments until Julian yelled. "Any of you sses going to help sometime soon?!"

Shaking my head, I rushed over and tried using my royal voice on him. "SHIFT!" I ordered, but unfortunately it didn't work as he was a werewolf and until I am crowned as king of the demons, I won't be able to order the other races. And even if I hadn't known this, it was clear when the he barked a laugh. While he was still trying to buck Julian off his back. Although he had managed to when he suddenly rolled over and crushed Julian under his body. Which made Julian finally release the branch.

I quickly moved in front of Julian's form on the ground after the rogue moved away and knocked him to the side when he tried lunging at him. When he was knocked away, five random supernaturals rushed forward and captured him. After I watched them take him away, I turned to look at Julian and saw that he was still laying on the ground and rushed over to him. I crouched down next to him and looked down at his face. "Julian...are you alright?" I asked having to make a conscious effort not to call him baby.

"That hurt." He said staring up at the sky.


	13. Chapter Twelve - I Love being a smartss

~Julian~

It took Kevin about ten seconds to notice the four long rips in my pant leg since I had still been lying on the ground in the same position the rogue left me when he rolled onto his back and crushed me beneath him. Fortunately the cuts in my leg had already healed, since that was at least five minutes ago, so I wouldn't have to explain how I'm healing when I'm "human." While I wouldn't lie to him if he asked, I wouldn't really out right tell him and instead I'm probably going to be leaving hints for him and my other mates. Mainly because to mate with them I will need to mark them, as all supernatural races mark their mate when they mate, and witches mark their mate, or mates, using magic. So by that point I would like for them know what, and who, I am before we mate. Plus I still have to actually meet my other four mates.

I, again, was lost in my thoughts and didn't realize he had moved at all until I felt electric shocks flowing through my body and felt myself being lifted off the ground and into his arms. He had picked me up bridal style, but I didn't really care as it allowed me to still be able to see his face instead of the back of his head if he had put me on his back. Although I was kind of wondering WHY he had picked me up and was walking over to James, Max, Greg and Johnny. "So...why are you carrying me? Not that I mind being held by a hot dude, but I would like to know why." I said staring at the side of his face and noticed he had a small scar above his left eyebrow, that was partially covered by his bangs.

"You could be injured and it's best for you not to walk." He said looking down at me for a few seconds before staring forward again. And I was kind of wondering if he was just using that as an excuse to hold me. I'm fine with either reason.

"I'm not injured though...I would feel pain if I was and I don't." I said when he got over to Max and the other. It was completely true, now anyway, as the wounds caused by the rogue's claws had healed and any damage he had done to me when he rolled over onto his back so I was crushed under him had also healed. Although I wasn't really hurt from that anyway.

"You could be in shock." He said kind of sternly and I just rolled my eyes as he came to a stopped in front of Max and the others.

"Julian, are you alright?" Max asked worriedly.

"He's been..." Kevin started saying, but I covered his mouth and answered.

"I'm _completely _fine, Max." I said ignoring Kevin as he licked my hand trying to get me to move my hand. All I did was look over at him with a raised eyebrow, staring into his eyes for a few moments before smirking at him and turned back to Max, keeping my hand over his mouth. "Coach Night just feels the need to hold me even though I'm not injured."

"I don't..." Kevin tried to say when he managed to get my hand off his mouth only for me to cover his mouth again before he could say more than two words. He of course looked at me annoyed, but I simply smiled at him cheekily.

"Julian, would you mind uncovering Kevin's mouth?" James asked chuckling slightly, probably at Kevin's expression.

"Well I DO mind, but alright." I said uncovering his mouth before looking back at Max as Kevin looked at James. "Ha, Max, I'm even taller than you now." I laughed and he glared up at me playfully while Greg and Johnny laughed with me.

"Shut up." He muttered pouting and that only made the three of us laugh harder. I looked at Kevin just as he nodded at James, most likely answering some question he was asked through a mind link or something.

A few seconds after that, Kevin turned around and started walking over to one of the park benches, with me obviously still in his arms. When he got over to it, he moved me around in his arms a little and gently set me down on the top of it. I stared at him slightly confused as he crouched down in front of me and started rolling up my pant leg, clearly he wanted to see if I how much, if anything, I had been injured by the rogue. Although as I've said before, I wasn't injured, anymore anyway, I didn't care to try and stop him. He'd probably just think I was trying to hide my nonexistent wound if I did that.

I looked to my right and saw Max and the others heading over. "Julian, are you an idiot?" Max asked quietly and ignored Kevin's low growl, although he did get a knowing look in his eyes, as he stared at me.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked smiling as big as the Cheshire cat, which is where I came up with the last name Cheshire I've been using for years. I've used Julian as my first name since the 16th century or so, but up until the 19th century my last name was Ashe. But after I read the book, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, I changed it to Cheshire.

"Only and idiot would attack a rogue!" Max exclaimed, very loudly, as he threw his arms up into the air. "Especially when you're human."

"Eh." I said shrugging. I really didn't see the problem, I mean I can't die. So...?

"What the...?" I heard Kevin mutter under his breath and realized he had finished rolling up my pant leg and saw that my left leg was completely smooth and wound and scar free. You would think that I would have scarred because of the rogue clawing my leg, but I only scar when it would be fatal all by itself, as in not from blood loss or something like that, for a normal person. One reason when Chad shot me back in America, I made sure to turn around before he shot the gun. I REALLY didn't want a small bullet shaped scar on my forehead. Even if my bangs would most likely cover it.

"So I'm fine." I said as he continued to stare at me leg in some sort of daze for a few moments. I watched as he slowly looked back and forth between my bare left lower leg and my right lower leg that was still covered by my pant leg.

"There is NO way you should not be injured." He said as he stood up, after rolling my pant leg back down and stared at me with a slightly stern expression.

"And why is that?" I asked bringing my legs up onto the top of the table and folded my arms on top of the as I stared back at him.

"Your pants are far too tight for that large of a cut to happen without having some sort of sound on my leg." He explained as he stared into my eyes. He was clearly trying to get me to explain what happened. Which I did.

"I'm magic." I said in a smart ss tone ans smirked when he scowled at me. Hey I said I told him, I just never said I wouldn't be a smart ss while doing so. He rolled his eyes sighing and I looked over at the others. James and Greg had similar expressions. While Johnny didn't look like he was even paying attention as he was doing something on his phone and Max was looking at me, but looked to be lost in thought so I'm not sure he heard what I said either.

"I'm being serious, Julian." Kevin said as I looked back at him and had to stop myself from laughing as I told him the truth. Not that I wanted him to realize that. I want him and my four other mates to figure out who, and what, I am on their own. Well I'll give them hints of course, but it's not fun if I don't make them think. Now is it?

"I don't know how I managed to not get hurt, okay? I guess I just got lucky." I lied averting my eyes, hoping that he didn't notice that. When I had averted my eyes although, I happened to have looked over at Max and noticed he was staring at me with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Alright...just please don't do anything like that again." He said sounding kind of tired and I nodded smiling up at him to try ad calm his nerves. Mainly because I knew I would probably be doing something just as dangerous, if not more so, sometime soon. But he doesn't need to know that, does he? He nodded back at me before looking over at James and motioned for him to come with him. As they walked off to the side, probably to talk about either me or the rogue. I jumped off the table, stumbling a bit as I landed wrong, and walked over to Max, Greg and Johnny. And guess what was the first thing Max did when I was within reach.

Punch me.

Yup, he punched me, just not in the face. "What was that for?" I asked rubbing my shoulder where he punched me, even though it didn't really hurt as the bruise he would have caused was already healing. I was really just trying to make sure no one would see the healing bruise.

"That was for being an idiot and attacking that rogue."

"Would you have rather had that little girl possibly be killed?" I asked and he, of course, was lost for words. "By the way, how is she?" I asked looking over at Greg.

"She's fine, a little shaken up still, but fine none the less. All thanks to you, Julian." He said smiling at me. "In one day you've saved my son and that little girl from dying, attacked a rogue and came out unscathed, dealt with three large werewolves when they were messing with Max and defeated a pretty high ranking demon."

"I still didn't defeat him, I simply made him apologize. But I am pretty amazing aren't I?" I asked smiling cheekily and he chuckled, while Max looked like he wanted to punch me again.

"Sure you are, Julian." He said rolling his eyes right he pulled out his phone as it started ringing. "Hello?...Yes, everyone is fine...Alright, I'll be there in a bit...Sorry, boys, but I got to go. Sarah is waiting for me so we can head home and put Avery down with a nap before dinner." He explained before heading out of the playground.

"So,,," I trailed off as I looked back over to Max and Johnny. "You two still coming over to my house?"


	14. Chapter Thirteen - Discussing the rogue

~Kevin~

As I drove toward my house, which is where he hold rogues as it and the most secure...dungeon I guess...of all the royal homes, I found myself thinking about the rogue and how he could have really hurt Julian, if Julian hadn't been as lucky. And I grew enraged as I drove, and my knuckles grew white as I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. Although I also thought about his 'luck'.

He shouldn't have walked away from that fight without being at least somewhat injured and his leg should have been extremely badly wounded by the rogue. His pants were far too tight for them to be ripped as much as they were without also being wounded. Unfortunately before I could really go into deep thought about that, I found myself arriving at the drive way in front of my home with James not far behind me.

My house was a large two story, and twenty bedroom, mansion that was about three hundred years old. While my family has lived here for around a thousand years, our house, along with the other royals' homes, had to be replaced after an attack by the rogues over three hundred years ago. It was around 35,000 square feet with about ten acres of land. We had the smallest land for our house, Jason and Ricky having the most at almost thirty acres of land. But we all had about the same sized houses.

Anyway I drove up the drive way and parked my dark red Aston Martin behind my father's car, James parking behind me, and got out of my car. It wasn't until I closed the door to my car, that I realized there were a bunch of other cars here and guessed my mates, excluding Julian of course, and their parents were here to discuss that we should do with the rogue. Also James' parents were probably here as well as even though they had stepped down from their Alpha and Luna positions, they still liked to be included in these meetings.

James and I exchanged a look before we headed into my house. We walked into the house and when we stepped into the living room, I saw that in fact the guys, their parents, my parents and James' parents were all here. "There you both are." My father, Robert, said as he turned to look at us as we walked in.

"Yes, sorry, Dad, but we had to head back to the high school to get our cars as we ran to the playground from there when James told me about the rogue." I explained as I walked over and sat down next to Jason in a love seat.

"Do either of you know what all happened?" He asked as we both shook our heads. "Is there anyone who does?"

"Well, Sire, my little brother, Max, does. He was there the whole time." James said after he sat down beside his mother, who looked at bit worried at what he said.

"Where is your brother?" Dad asked looking around. "He's usually here during our meetings."

"Well we got a new student today, Julian Cheshire, and they sort of hit it off so Max went over to his house." James explained. "Julian is actually the one who managed to hold the rogue off long enough for us to get there and capture him." He said and I felt Jason tense up beside me and saw the other guys do the same. I just then remembered that I had blocked off my mind from them before James had told me about the rogue so they didn't know what happened at the playground.

"Would you mind calling Max? I would like to speak with this Julian." Dad said, although it was more of a friendly order, and James nodded pulling out his phone. He quickly dialed Max's number and put speaker on before setting it down on the coffee table as we waited for Max to answer.

"Max's phone, Julian speaking. How may I help you?" We heard from the other end of the line.

"Hello, Julian." James said shaking his head smiling.

"Good afternoon, James." Julian said and we could hear what sounded like running footsteps and Julian laughing. His laughter seemed to make all five of us calmer and I felt Jason's hand relax under mine. "Why are you calling? Because it was barely been fifteen minutes since we last saw you and I doubt you're already coming to pick Max up. So...what do you need?" James looked up over at my dad and motioned for him to start speaking to Julian.

"James said your name was Julian, yes?" He asked after moving closer to the coffee table.

"Julian Cheshire...yes."

"My name is Robert Night and..."

"Your Kevin's father aren't you?" Julian asked interrupting Dad, which shocked us all as no one EVER interrupted him, or any of the other kings. Although, fortunately enough, Dad seemed more amused than angry.

"Yes, I am."

"So, Mr. Night, what do you need? I hope it's not Max, because at the moment he's a bit...lost." Julian said chuckling and in the background you could hear Max yelling something.

"Lost?" James asked voicing all of our confusion.

"Well when his phone started ringing, I stole it and ran through my house as he chased me. While Johnny stayed back in my living room watching TV. And right now he is trying to find his way through my house and of course find me." He explained, still laughing.

"How large is your house, Julian?"

"Do you know that huge house/manor/mansion, whatever you want to call it, at 426 Evergreene Drive?"

"Wait...that's your house?" James asked shocked.

"What's so amazing about his house?" Damian asked confused.

"It's massive and has at least eight acres of land surrounding it." Ricky explained. "About three weeks ago I was hired to make the gate for the ten foot high fence electric and have a password that your have to input in order to enter. I also had to see if the fence needed to be fixed at all, but it looked almost new even thought it has been there for at least fifty years." He said and I swore I heard Julian laughing through the phone, but assumed he was laughing at Max or something.

"Yes that is my wondrous, and freaking massive house...but anyway, Mr. Night, what did you want to speak about?" Julian asked and out attention was shifted back tot he phone and Dad.

"I wanted to know what all happened at the playground with the..." He trailed off as he looked over at us. "Does he know what the rogue was?" He asked us, but before any of us could answer, Julian did as he some how heard him.

"Yes, I do know what the rogue was...along with what you, max, James and Kevin are. I know ALL about supernatural creatures." He said and I could practically hear that his smirk through the phone. "Now I'm guessing you want me to tell you what happened at the playground with the rogue werewolf...am I correct?"

"Yes, you are."

"Alright..."

"...and then he rolled over onto his back so I was partially crushed under him and had to release the branch." Julian explained and throughout his story I grew both angry at the rogue, and Julian for attacking the rogue instead of letting someone who wasn't human do it, and proud of both his bravery and skill when he fought the rogue. I could tell the guys were feeling similar emotions. "And trhen your son got all worried about me being hurt...he's luckily he's hot." I heard him muttered and wasn't sure he meant for everyone to hear that, but it's hard to tell with that boy.

"I see." Dad said tapping his fingers against his chin, which he did whenever he was thinking.

"Crap. I've got to go. Max found me." Julian said and we could all hear Max yelling in the background.

"Thank you for your help, Julian."

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Night. And since I know your son can hear me, I have one thing to say before max catches me and steals back his phone." He said and we could hear that he was running again, but he didn't sound like he was even breathing any differently than he could be if he sitting in a chair.

"Want what would that be?"

"Ești fierbinte, Kevin!" He yelled right before hanging up, but I could hear him laughing before the line went dead.

"Kevin, do you know what he said?" Dad asked looking over at me.

"No, but I may have an idea." I replied thinking back to third period when I caught him spying on me from a tree.

"Why don't we discuss what we all come here to discuss?" Damian's father, William Fae, suggested before Dad had a chance to ask me what I thought Julian had yelled.

"I agree." Ricky's mother, Kiki Storm, said.

"Alright, so what do you all think we should do with the rogue?" Dad asked looking over us all.

"I think we should kill him." Nathan said as he leaned back in his seat and pulled Damian over so he was leaning against his chest.

"Nathan, the rogue didn't actually harm anyone. We can't just sentence him to death simply because he is a rogue." His father, Chris Waters, said.

"Yes, but he tried to harm many people. He tried to kill that little girl and Julian and since is o..." He argued, but was stopped by Damian. Who covered his mouth before he could tell everyone Julian was our mate.

_"Nathan, we should wait until we get a chance to officially meet and talk to Julian before announcing he is our mate to our parents." _I told him over our mind link when he looked at Damian in confusion.

_"Right...sorry." _He said nodding slightly.

"Julian's what?" Nathan's father asked, staring at us five skeptically.

"He's um..." Nathan trailed off as he tried to come up with a lie to tell him.

"He's a new member of our town and since we, or more of you all, are the leaders, we don't want to seem uncaring about our citizens." James explained, saving Nathan's ss.

"I see...anyway we will not sentence the rgoue to death." Dad said and was interrupted by us five when we stoof up in shock and anger. Probably not the smartest thing to do as all of our mothers look at us with knowning expressions. "At least not until we question him and discover if he was with any others or alone." He said and we all nodded when he looked at us knowing not to question him. "Alright, I guess that means the meeting is over."

Everyone stood up from the couches and headed to different locations. Our nothers headed into the kitchen to help the cooks with dinner, while our fathers headed up to Dad's office to discuss something and the rest of us headed into the game room. All, but James who decided to go pick up Max from Julian's house.


End file.
